Mi presente eres tu
by EmiWasHereEV
Summary: Kagami encuentra a Kuroko durmiendo en el camarín de su escuela, cuando este se pone a llorar violentamente. ¿Aomine tiene algo que ver en esto? Kuroko al despertar oculta su sueño por miedo a lo que pueda opinar su amigo pelirrojo. No saben cómo, desde ese día, algo cambió en su relación. Kagami x Kuroko / Aomine x Kuroko
1. Chapter 1: Pesadilla

"_La sombra es compañera de la luz, y mientras esta es más fuerte y luminosa, más fuerte y oscura se vuelve la sombra gracias a ella…__…Pero, a diferencia de la sombra, la luz puede estar por sí misma, puede seguir adelante sin depender de nadie. En cambio, la sombra necesita de la luz para existir, o si no pier__de poder, o incluso puede llegar a desaparecer."_

Yo soy una sombra, y necesito de alguien para que sea mi luz. Dependo completamente de esa persona, y entregar "mi sombra" es como entregar mi alma, todo mi ser, todo lo que soy.

Ahí estás tú, mirándome desde arriba, con una enorme sonrisa de blancos dientes, el sudor cae por tu morena piel, mientras que con tu mano despeinas mi cabello, felicitándome. Tu tacto es tan cálido, se siente tan bien, tan acogedor. Simplemente te sonreí, aunque no sabes todos los sentimientos que van tras de esa sonrisa. Me muestras tu puño, y yo lo golpeo con el mío, como siempre lo hacemos cada vez que nuestro trabajo en equipo es exitoso. Te admiro, eres mi amigo más querido, por ti, iría hasta el fin del mundo, para estar junto a ti.

…

_"¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?..."_

"_¿Por qué pones esa cara tan seria?..." _

"_¡Hey, no te voltees! ¡Mírame! ¡¿Por qué te vas?!..." _

"_¡No me dejes sólo por favor!..."_

"_¡¿Por qué me dejas?! ¡Todo se está volviendo oscuro!..."_

…Puede que sea una sombra, pero le temo a la oscuridad, a estar sólo.

-_**¡AOMINEEE~!**_-grito tu nombre a todo pulmón, pero tú te sigues alejando. Cada vez estas más lejos, que ya me es imposible alcanzarte.

No quiero... No quiero que me dejes... Te necesito...

-..ko.

-..roko!

-¡Kuroko!

Desperté de golpe, levantándome del asiento tan rápido que me mareé. Me queje, llevando mi mano a mi frente. Reviso a mí alrededor, estaba en el camarín del gimnasio de la escuela. Ahora recordaba, Riko nos había hecho entrenar hasta el agotamiento, y yo no aguanté más y caí dormido sobre las bancas.

-¡Kuroko!

Miré a mi lado, y Kagami-kun estaba en toalla, aún con el cabello goteando. Me miraba con preocupación, según yo interpreté.

-Kagami-kun...- dije en tono bajo, aún somnoliento.

-¿Qué haces acá? ¡Todos ya se fueron!- me dijo.

-¿Ah sí?...- mire a mi alrededor, y era verdad, no había una sola alma más que nosotros dos.-¿Q-Qué hora es?..- miré a un reloj que colgaba desde una de las paredes. Habían pasado dos horas y media desde que entramos al camarín. Abrí los ojos asombrado, para luego darme cuenta de algo.- Kagami-kun… ¿Y qué haces tú aquí?...

-Riko me obligó a trotar 60 vueltas a la cacha de atletismo, pero además de esas vueltas que las habría hecho en unos minutos, bueno, se presentó un asunto y… acabo de terminar, y vine a las duchas. Pero no te vi cuando entré...

-Ah...- me limité a decir. Me sentía muy extraño. ¿Qué tipo de sueño había sido ese? El corazón me latía con fuerza en el pecho. Kagami-kun dijo mi nombre.- ¿Qué?- le pregunte.

-...Kuroko… Estas llorando...

* * *

-¡Finalmente! ¡Maldita sea!- me apoyé de mis piernas, agachando la cabeza y respirando muy agitadamente. Estaba furioso, cansado y sudado.

-Que suerte la mía.- dije sarcásticamente, técnicamente gruñendo.- Bueno, no tengo nada que hacer, solo me daré una ducha y me iré a casa.

Me dirigí al camarín, y al entrar noté que todos ya se habían ido, aunque era obvio, ha pasado dos horas desde que terminó el entrenamiento, y desde que Riko que obligo a correr a la cancha. El agua tibia era deliciosa, me lavé bien el pelo, y limpié todo mi sudor.

Ya saliendo de la ducha, iba a los casilleros a buscar mi bolso con mi ropa, para poder cambiarme. Pero note que había una persona acostada sobre una de las bancas. Al parecer dormía. ¡¿Qué hacía alguien ahí a esas horas?! Entonces, vi su cabello color celeste.

-¿Kuroko?...- mencioné para mí mismo. Me le acerqué y lo miré desde arriba. Tenía su cara neutral, y respiraba muy tranquilo. Me lo quedé mirando por un largo momento, no sé cuánto, pero verlo de esa forma era agradable, y de alguna manera, adorable.

De repente, hizo un ruido extraño, como un quejido. Al instante, su rostro cambio a una expresión de angustia y miedo. Su respiración se agitó, y hacia raros ruidos entre sueños. Se movía, y apretaba los ojos. Entonces, sollozó.

-¿K-Kuroko?...

Él siguió agitándose y quejándose, pero cada vez era mucho más intentos.

-¡¿Kuroko?!...- me comencé a asustar. A pesar de que lo llamaba no despertaba.

-¡Kuroko!- me acerqué a él, y le toqué el hombro. No despertó.

-¡Kuroko!...

-A-aomine…- susurró entre sueños. Me quede impactado, no podía creer lo que había oído.

De sus ojos comenzaron a salir lágrimas, y sollozaba intensamente. Me desesperé.

-¡Kuroko! ¡KUROKO!

Finalmente despertó, dando un gran brinco. Miró a sus lados, no se daba cuenta que aún estaba aquí.

-¡Kuroko!- lo volví a llamar, entonces me notó.

-Kagami-kun...- dijo adormilado.

-¿Qué haces acá? ¡Todos ya se fueron!- le dije algo alterado, por lo que intente calmarme un poco, pero realmente me tenía preocupado.

-¿Ah sí?- solo contestó. Maldito idiota!- ¿Q-Qué hora es?..- preguntó, y cuando le iba a responder, noto el reloj tras mi espalda.- Kagami-kun... ¿Qué haces tú aquí?...

-Riko me obligó a trotar 60 vueltas a la cancha de atletismo, pero además de esas vueltas que las habría hecho en minutos, bueno, se presentó un asunto y… acabo de terminar, y vine a las duchas. Pero no te vi cuando entré...

-Ah...

Al parecer no se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba.

-Kuroko...

-¿Qué?

-...Estas llorando...

Él me miró sorprendido, mientras llevaba una de sus manos a sus ojos, y notó que tenía lágrimas saliendo de ellos. Tenía una cara muy rara, completamente impactado. Sin aviso, comenzaron a brotarles más lágrimas, mientras miraba sus manos húmedas.

-¡Hey, Kuroko!- me acerqué a él, tocándole el hombro.

-Lo- Lo siento Kagami-kun… No te preocupes, no es nada...- su voz temblaba un poco.

-¡¿Cómo que nada idiota?! ¡¿Qué fue lo que pasó?!

-De verdad no te preocupes Kagami-kun- miró al suelo, apartando la mirada y limpiándose los ojos, dejando de llorar.

Sentí una ráfaga de frío, y me di cuenta que aún seguía desnudo. Sin decir nada, me fui a cambiar. Kuroko chifló, y unos segundos después apareció Nigou corriendo. Lo tomó en sus brazos y lo acarició con una sonrisa triste. Nigou me lamía la mano y la cara, como si intentara animarlo. Era una escena bastante tierna, a pesar de que ser ese mugriento animal peludo y baboso.

Me terminé de cambiar, y salí del camarín junto a Kuroko. Nigou iba dentro del bolso, y se puso inquieto, y supimos que quería ir al baño. Lo soltamos en el parque, y nos sentamos en el pasto.

-Kuroko… ¿Qué fue lo que soñaste?...

* * *

-...Estas llorando...

Me llevé mi mano a mis ojos, y los sentí húmedos. Efectivamente había llorado. Me vinieron todos los recuerdos de esa pesadilla.

Aomine-kun me estaba dejando atrás, solo, en la oscuridad. Siempre me dolió, pero después de nuestro encuentro y la paliza que nos dio, me dolió mucho ver lo diferente que era, en lo que se había convertido.

Mi pecho dolía, dolía mucho, y sentí mi cara siendo invadida por lágrimas que no podía contener.

-¡Hey, Kuroko!

-L-Lo siento Kagami-kun...- trate de no hacer notar mi problema, pero me dolía tanto, que mi voz tembló de forma tan vergonzosa.- No te preocupes, no es nada...- le mentí.

-¡¿Cómo que nada idiota?! ¡¿Qué fue lo que pasó?!

-De verdad no te preocupes Kagami-kun...- miré a otro lado, y me sequé los ojos con mi mano. Tenía que dejar de llorar, no podía ser tan idiota.

Kagami-kun de la nada se fue de mi lado, y yo lo seguí con la mirada. No había notado que estaba desnudo, lo cual me sorprendió. Tenía un cuerpo muy tonificado, realmente lo envidiaba.

-¿Nigou?..- susurré, buscándolo con la mirada. Vi su bolso, y estaba vacío. Chiflé para llamarlo, y unos momentos lo vi corriendo hacia mí con su camisa del equipo.

Lo recogí, y él me ladró, mostrando su lengua. No pude evitar sonreír. Comenzó a lamerme la mano, y después me lamía cerca de los labios. Puede que suene tonto, pero creo que se dio cuenta que no me sentía bien. Reí bajo, me había subido el ánimo gracias a él.

Kagami-kun terminó de cambiarse, y salimos juntos de la escuela. Caminábamos en dirección nuestras casas, cuando Tetsu se retorcía dentro del bolso. Comprendí que quería ir al baño.

Nos dirigimos al parque más cercano, y saqué a Tetsu del bolso, y se alejó caminando a unos arbustos. Kagami-kun se sentó en el pasto, y yo lo acompañe.

-Kuroko... ¿Qué fue lo que soñaste?...

Esa pregunta me tomó desprevenido, y lo miré algo nervioso. Siempre pongo una expresión neutra, pero a veces hay momentos que mis emociones no pueden ser ocultadas.

No podía, no podía decirle que el sueño era de Aomine-kun, con sólo oír su nombre sus ojos rojos se llenan de ira. No le puedo decir tampoco, que el hecho de que él me haya dejado fue la razón por la cual lloraba, no podía decirle cuanto me dolió que se fuera de mi lado, lo mucho que significaba para mí.

-No quiero hablar de eso...- me limité a decir.

-¡¿Cómo que no..?!- me gritó enojado, como esperaba que reaccionara, pero entonces se quedó callado.- Kuroko, no sé qué fue lo que pasó, pero yo quiero ayudarte...

Lo miré, y me di cuenta que su rostro era más relajado de lo normal, que me miraba directo a los ojos.

-... No te obligo a que me cuentes, ¡solo!...- se detenía, casi tartamudeando-... quiero que sepas que yo estoy aquí para apoyarte ¿ok?...

Toda la angustia y dolor en mi pecho se fue opacando, mientras miraba que una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

-Gracias...- intenté sonreír, pero creo que me salió algo como una mueca de dolor, porque Kagami-kun no pudo ocultar una pequeña risa.

Entonces, vi que levantó su puño, y me lo dejo ahí. Sonreímos juntos cuando chocaron nuestros puños juntos, haciendo ese típico saludo de ambos.

Era una agradable sensación hacer eso con Kagami-kun, a veces era rudo y se enojaba con mucha facilidad, sin contar que es un terco de primera, pero me ha mostrado facetas suyas que me hacen darme cuenta que es un gran tipo.

* * *

-No quiero hablar de eso...- me contesto.

_¡Bastardo! ¡Yo acá muriéndome de preocupación y él no quiere contarme nada!  
_  
-¡¿Cómo que no...?!- me di cuenta que no puedo forzarlo a decirme, pero realmente, sentía que debía hacer algo, después de todo, es mi compañero, y aunque es raro, también mi amigo.-Kuroko... No sé qué fue lo que pasó, pero yo quiero ayudarte...

Él me miró, y realmente quería demostrarle que mi intención era ayudarlo. Lo mire a sus ojos y trague saliva, para después, sin darme cuenta y sin intención, sonreír.

-...No te obligo a que me cuentes, ¡solo!- estaba volviendo a levantar la voz, así que intente calmarme, pero mi voz salió algo temblorosa. Qué vergüenza...-...quiero que sepas que yo estoy aquí para apoyarte ¿ok?...

Me miró un poco más tranquilo, y me sentí más a gusto, porque parece que mis palabras le habían hecho bien.

-Gracias...- dijo con una mueca bastante rara, como una sonrisa chueca, y se me escapó una pequeña risa. Frunció el ceño y le sonreí, ofreciendo mi puño, y él chocó el suyo contra el mío.

Llego Nigou de la nada apareciendo a mi lado. Me sobresalte, aunque ya no le tenía tanto miedo como antes. Era diferente a todos los perros, tenía un aura humana que me agradaba, muy similar a la de Kuroko, sin contar que tienen un gran parecido, y que antes tampoco me agradaba y ahora resulta que es mi amigo.

Kuroko guardó al cachorro dentro del bolso, y continuamos nuestro camino.

Sé que él no me quiso contar lo que pasaba, que aún lo que dijo entre sueños me daba vueltas por la cabeza:

_Aomine-kun… _

Gruñí para mí mismo, pensar en él sacaba lo peor de mi, y suponer que él quizás sea la razón por la cual Kuroko lloraba, me da muchas más razones para odiarlo.

No le quise preguntar, simplemente no hablamos todo el camino. Ya era muy tarde para ir por un batido y una hamburguesa, por lo cual llegamos a nuestro punto de separación, y cada uno siguió su camino.

Llegué a mi casa y me preparé la cena. Antes de irme a dormir, hacía más calor que lo normal, así que me quedé en bóxers. Cuando me acosté no podía conciliar el sueño.

Lo que había pasado hoy me daba vueltas una y otra vez. ¿Qué le pasó a Kuroko? Nunca lo había visto llorar de esa forma. Sus sollozos volvieron a mis oídos, y sentí una gran angustia. Quería ayudarle, pero no sabía cómo... ¡¿Qué tenía que ver Aomine con todo esto?! ¿Le habrá hecho algo? ¡Si es así yo...!

_¿P-por qué me importa tanto?... Bueno, Kuroko es mi amigo, y claramente no quiero ver a un amigo así, pero el sólo pensar que él está mal me llena de preocupación y frustración.__  
_  
Me dolió el pecho, y puse mi mano ahí, quejándome. Me di vuelta de cara contra la almohada para dejar de pensar en estupideces y por fin logras dormirme, mañana sería sábado y teníamos que ir a entrenar al gimnasio de la escuela.

* * *

Apareció Nigou por atrás de Kagami-kun y él pego un brinco. Verlo asustarse siempre me causa gracia, pero después de decirle enojado que no lo volviera a hacer, le acarició la cabeza. De esos actos me refería, él realmente es muy cariñoso si se lo propone.

Caminamos en silencio, y ya era tan tarde que no pudimos ir a comprar mi sabroso batido de vainilla como todos los días, así que seguimos de largo. Nos separamos en la calle de siempre y me despedí con la mano.

Llegué a mi casa, y estaba vacía. Nunca acostumbro a comer en casa después del batido que me tomo junto a Kagami-kun todos los días cuando volvemos de la escuela, pero como no fue posible, abrí el refrigerador y encontré comida instantánea.

Ya lista mi comida, y con los platos de agua y comida de Nigou llenos, me senté en un sofá, que tenía vista a una ventana. Estaba de noche, y la luna llena brillaba. Pensé en mi sueño, pero quise apartarlo de mi mente. Quería pensar en otra cosa, en algo que me agradara y no me traía malos recuerdos...

Sentí la lengua de Nigou en mi tobillo, exigiendo mi atención. Dejé a un lado la caja de comida a medio comer, y lo tomé en brazos. Se acomodó en mi pecho, y lo acaricié. Me alegro haberlo adoptado. Era mi compañía, y era como verme a mí mismo en forma de perro. También, me alegro al saber que este es el único perro que a Kagami-kun le agradaba.

Kagami-kun... Recordé lo amable que había sido hoy conmigo, cada día me impresionaba más. Me alegraba poder conocer esos lados de él. No era como Aomine-kun...

Aomine-kun tenía una luz increíblemente poderosa, pero esa luz daba terror, alejando y asustando a quienes están a su alrededor. Yo no me habría ido de su lado, me habría quedado siempre con él, como amigo, pero fue él quien me dejó atrás, siguiendo sólo su camino, y dejándome el camino oscuro.

Esos momentos tenía miedo, mucho miedo, de que nunca pudiera encontrar a otra persona que fuera mi luz, hasta que conocí a Kagami-kun.

Cuando lo conocí, me di cuenta que su luz era poderosa, pero irradiaba luz dañina y algo turbia, ya que trataba mal a los demás, viéndolos por sobre su hombro y menospreciándolos, como a mí en un principio. Pero yo sabía que eso se podía cambiar, no estaba lejos de alcanzar a los de La Generación de los Milagros, y aún no era muy tarde para evitar que se vuelva como uno de ellos: engreído, vil, haciendo lo que se la gana, aislado de su equipo.. Un monstruo. Yo le guiaría por el buen camino, para hacerle notar que un trabajo en equipo es el mejor de todos, el que más alegra y beneficia. Técnicamente, lo estaba eligiendo como mi nueva luz.

Con el paso del tiempo, esa mala vibra iba disminuyendo, con cada vez que Kagami-kun confiaba más en nuestro equipo, y dejaba de querer destrozar a quien se le cruzara. También, con la mejora de sus habilidades, estaba volviéndose más poderosa.

La luz de Kagami-kun no es tan fuerte como la de Aomine-kun, pero si, era mucho más pura, una luz en la cual podía confiar, ya que él mismo me dijo que no se iría.

Me levanté del sofá y me acosté en mi cama con Nigou, quien se acomodó a mis pies. Apoyé mi cabeza sobre mi almohada, pero por alguna razón, la tome y la abrace, acurrucándome en ella.

No me di cuenta cuando tenía a Kagami-kun en la mente como aquella almohada. Me sentía más protegido, menos solo. Escondí mi rostro en la tela, como si aquella fuera su pecho. Sentí una gran satisfacción, y me hizo respirar tranquilo. Me sentía agradecido, de haberlo conocido, de que fuera mi amigo... De qué fuera mi luz.

* * *

Oscuro. No podía ver nada, ni siquiera la punta de mi nariz. No tenía idea de donde estaba, pero solo el color negro era lo que podía ver.

Intenté verme las manos, pero no estaban, aunque las sentía mover. No veía absolutamente nada.

Entonces, de mi piel comenzó a salir luz, que iluminó al mi alrededor. Todo mi cuerpo brillaba, y me permitía miras a metro y medio más allá de mí. Mis ojos buscaban por alguna figura, pero sólo había un vacío, con un suelo bajo mis pies. Caminé. Seguía buscando algo. Intenté hablar, pero no pude. Esto me estaba comenzando a asustar.

Oí unos sollozos a lo lejos, que hacían eco, como si donde estuviera fuera un cuarto gigante. Yo conocía esos ruidos, sabía de quienes eran.

Kuroko...

Partí a trote en dirección al sonido, y cada vez se hacía más fuerte. Podía ver una débil luz, que mientras más me acercaba, más clara era mi imagen. Me detuve en seco, cuando me di cuenta que quien lloraba era efectivamente Kuroko.

Estaba en el suelo, sobre sus rodillas, llorando intensamente. Sus lágrimas caían al suelo, y no se detenía. Estaba temblando.

Lo intente llamar, pero de mi garganta no salió ni un sonido. Corrí hacia él, hasta que choqué con algo. No veía nada frente a mí, pero ahí estaba. Había una pared, una especie vidrio, que no me dejaba llegar hasta Kuroko. Lo golpeé, pero no cedió. Levanté la mirada y Kuroko lloraba aún más intensamente, llevándose sus brazos a su estómago, abrazándose. Los sollozos se convirtieron en llanto.

_¡Kuroko! ¡Mírame! ¡Heey~!_

Golpeaba una y otra vez el vidrio, pero no cedía. Kuroko sufría frente a mis ojos y no podía hacer nada. Hablaba, le gritaba, pero ningún sonido salía.

Entonces, una luz a lo lejos se acercaba. Cada vez estaba más y más cerca de Kuroko. Cuando pude notar, vi el cuerpo de Aomine, sonriendo de forma macabra.

Mi cuerpo hirvió en ira, y golpeé el doble de fuerte aquel vidrio.

_¡Hijo de puta! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡Aléjate!_

Aomine me miraba con malicia, y cuando estuvo al lado de Kuroko, le pateó el estómago.

_¡KUROKO!_

Él cayó al suelo, tosiendo.

_¡Vete, huye ahora que puedes!_

Kuroko se levantó y se aferró a la pierna de Aomine, temblando. La abrazo con ambos brazos, la acarició, para luego besarla. De sus ojos no dejaban de brotar lágrimas.

Me quedé paralizado ante esa imagen de Kuroko, lamiendo la pierna de Aomine como si un perro fuese.

_¡Idiota, no hagas eso! ¡Escapa ahora!-_ golpeaba una y otra vez el maldito vidrio.

Aomine se agachó, tomó el mentón de Kuroko y le devoró la boca. El hijo de puta le metía la lengua hasta la garganta, y el idiota del otro se dejaba, quedando completamente a su merced.

Las piernas me temblaron, de rabia y desesperación. Le estaba haciendo eso y no podía hacer nada.

-Como puedo ver, sigues siendo mi perra...- Aomine se separó, dejando un hilo de saliva entre sus bocas. Kuroko jadeaba sonrojado.

_¡NOO! ¡No, Kuroko_~!- mi maldita voz no salía.

-Si, siempre lo he sido... Soy sólo tuyo...- jadeo Kuroko, acariciando su pecho.

Mis dientes rechinaban, y mis manos ya me dolían.

Se volvieron a besar, y Kuroko llevó sus labios al cuello de Aomine. Mientras estaba en eso, él me dirigió su mirada hacia mí.

-Como pues ver, ni en esto me puedes ganar...- río.

Fue mi límite. Un último golpe a ese vidrio y este finalmente se rompió, dejándome paso. Corrí hacia ellos, y cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarlos...

Una potente luz me dejó ciego, obligándome a retroceder. Algo estaba tras mío, y me tropecé, cayendo de espaldas. Aún no podía ver, la luz seguía brillando intensamente.

Cuando se hizo más tenue y pude recuperar la visión, la imagen que tenía frente a mi me dejó helado.

Kuroko estaba desnudo, sudado y jadeando, acostado boca abajo contra el suelo, y Aomine sobre él, igualmente desnudo. Le estaba penetrando, estaba dentro de Kuroko.

Mis labios temblaron, y cuando intente levantarme, mis muñecas y tobillos fueron atados al suelo. No podía, por más que lo intentara, estaba completamente atrapado. Mientras más me movía, más fuerte se amarraban a mí, haciéndome daño,

Levanté la mirada, y Aomine envestía con fuerza el trasero de Kuroko, mientras este se aferraba al suelo, y gemía sin pudor.

_¡NOO~!_

Aomine pareció oír mi grito, porque dirigió su mirada hacia mí con una sonrisa malévola, y aumentó la velocidad de las embestidas. Kuroko temblaba y lloraba, mientras potentes gemidos se escapaban de su garganta.

-¿Lo ves? No eres suficiente...  
_  
__¿Qué?.._

-No eres nada comparado conmigo...

_¡Cállate!_

-Tu luz no puede contra la mía...- tiró del cabello de Kuroko, para obligarlo a levantar la cola. Este gritaba de dolor.

_¡DETENTE!_

-Tú nunca serás su luz...

_¡NO LO HAGAS! ¡Lo lástimas!_

-Yo siempre seré la luz de Kuroko...

_¡NOOOO~!_

-Kuroko es mío...

...

Desperté de golpe en mi cama. Temblaba, estaba aterrado. Miré a mí alrededor y vi mi despertador. 3:30 am. Aún no había rayos de luz afuera.

Me cubrí la cara con mis manos. Sudaba, y no podía dejar de temblar. Mi respiración iba desenfrenada. Me era imposible recuperarme de aquel sueño.

Un sueño... Di las gracias, gracias a Dios de que sólo haya sido eso...

Estaba a punto de llorar, pero nunca lo haría por algo tan tonto como un sueño, pero, este casi me da un ataque. Fui al baño a limpiarme la cara, estaba algo pálida. Tome agua helada, y me metí a la ducha, era obvio que no podría volver a dormir, aunque faltarán varias horas para ir al entrenamiento de los sábados por la mañana.

Mientras el agua recorría mi cuerpo, esas horribles imágenes no dejaban de aparecer una tras otra; realmente sentía que aun podía oír los gemidos de Kuroko. Antes de despertar, él levanto la mirada desde el suelo, me miró directo, y susurró mi nombre.

_-Kagami-kun~…__  
_  
Golpeé la cerámica de a bañera, descargando la ira que tenía dentro.

¡¿Qué explicación tenía este sueño?! ¡¿Por qué estaba Aomine en esto también?!... La rabia y el miedo me hacían pensar las peores cosas, que quizás, esa pueda ser una de las razones por la cual Kuroko lloraba la tarde de ayer...

[CONTINUARÁ…]

* * *

¡Hola! Bueno, este fic lo tengo hace MUCHO, pero miren, les explico:

Soy admin de una grupo en face donde me dedicaba junto con otra chica a escribir historias a pedidos de fans, y pues, la cosa es que no todo salió bien, y el grupo dejó de funcionar.

Pero, quise salvar este fic y publicarlo, porque a pesar de que no esté tan bueno, a mi me gustó.

Si se dan cuenta, son las mismas situaciones vistas desde la perspectiva de Kagami y Kuroko que se van turnando, para que vean lo que sienten ambos.

La historia ya está hecha y terminada, por lo que las páginas saldrán bastante seguido, depende de como vayan los reviews :3

¡Espero les guste y nos vemos!


	2. Chapter 2: Explicacíon

Nigou lamió mi nariz, y desperté. Por la ventana entraban cálidos rayos de sol, deberían ser como las 7 am.

¡Que bien había dormido! Abrazar de esa forma con la almohada es más cómodo de lo que creía.

Me estiré, y salí de la cama. Nigou me seguía de cerca, pidiendo su desayuno.

-¡Si si, ya voy!

Con su plato lleno y él comiendo, podía ocuparme ahora de mis problemas. Pero, un olor desagradable llego a mi nariz. Nigou me había dejado un "regalo" sobre el papel de diario.

-Aag.. Nigou~...- murmuré enojado, y sentí el llanto de cachorro pidiendo perdón. Le acaricié el lomo "perdonándole" y limpié.

Desayunado, duchado, los dientes limpios y ya vestido con el uniforme del equipo, salí de mi casa caminando junto a Nigou con correa, para ir al entrenamiento mañanero de los sábados, a las 9 am. Llegué a mi punto de reunión con Kagami-kun, pero me sorprendió ver que ya estaba ahí esperándome. Fui a su lado, y como era de esperar, no me notó.

-Kagami-kun...

-¡WUAA!- Kagami-kun se asustó, para luego poner una cara de furia.- ¡Idiota! ¡Te he dicho mil veces que no hagas eso!

-Lo siento Kagami-kun.- contesté de forma neutral.

De la nada, él se me quedó mirando, y después se giró rápidamente.- Vamos…

Me extrañe, y le seguí. No dijo nada más por varios minutos. Iba por delante de mí, y no volteaba a mirarme. Por lo menos cuando caminábamos juntos él estaba a mi lado, pero ahora claramente me evitaba. Aumenté el trote, para quedar a la par.

Vi su rostro desde abajo, y noté que se sus ojos estaban adormilados y fríos. Cuando me notó, desvío rápidamente la mirada de mi. Quería preguntarle, pero ya habíamos llegado a la escuela.

-¡Kuroko, Kagami~!- Teppei-senpai nos saludó desde lejos y fuimos a donde estaban.

-¡Kagami~! ¡Te vez terrible!- Koga-senpai apareció y dijo con tono elevado, apuntando su cara. Kagami-kun tuvo un tic en su ojo, intentando contener las ganas de golpearlo.

-¡¿No~, enserio~?!...-Isuki-senpai apareció y dijo con sarcasmo, señalando que todos ya se habían dado cuenta.- En cambio, Kuroko parece estar mejor que de costumbre...

Todos dirigieron su mirada hacia mí, incluyendo Kagami-kun, y al encontrarse nuestros ojos, se dio la vuelta, entrando a los camarines. Sentí algo de pena y temor, no entendía porque actuaba de esa forma.

-¡Bien chicos, ya llegaron los tórtolos! ¡Comencemos la práctica!- Riko-senpai se refería a mí con Kagami-kun, y hubieron risas de los demás, fue algo vergonzoso. También algo triste, porque al parecer había pasado algo, que Kagami-kun ya no me miraba. Una horrible sensación de temor apareció inevitablemente en mi pecho, el temor de que lo que pasó con Aomine-kun se llegue a repetir.

* * *

-¡AAAGG! ¡Joder~!- pateé con fuerza una lata que estaba en mi camino.

Después de mi ducha, como imaginaba, no pude volver a dormir. Vi televisión, pero solo daban programas de economía. Jugué con el balón, pero me llamaron la atención los vecinos. Vagueé por todo mi departamento, e incluso leí una revista que no siquiera sabía que la tenía ahí, y eran sólo las 7 de la mañana.

Decidí salir a caminar antes de la hora de mi reunión con Kuroko...

¡Kuroko! ¡¿Cómo lo podría ver a la cara después de verlo de esa forma?!... Bueno, todo había sido un sueño, pero fue tan real... Me aterré, no tenía idea qué hacer. Simplemente, mirarlo lo menos posible, era lo mejor.

Comencé a trotar, pero unos pocos minutos después me cansé, estaba agotado por el entrenamiento de ayer y la falta de sueño… ¿Cómo se supone que practicaría hoy?..

No quería preocuparme de ello y seguí caminando, en dirección al parque. Estaba vacío, y como no tenía nada mejor que hacer, me senté en un columpio.

Mi mente no dejo de pensar y pensar, el tema simplemente ocupaba toda mi mente y preocupación. Gruñía y maldecía entre dientes, sintiéndome idiota. Con cada idea que venía a mi cabeza, más odiaba a Aomine y más pena sentía por Kuroko.

Faltaban 30 minutos para nuestra reunión, así que comencé a caminar, estaba a penas unas calles. Era claro que no iba a estar cuando llegara, así que me apoyé contra la pared y cerré los ojos.

_¡Mmmg.. Aahh~! ¡Mmmnn~! Kagami-kun..._

Desperté de golpe, gritando. Kuroko había llegado, y dicho mi nombre junto con los gemidos que hizo dentro de mi sueño. ¡¿Cuánto tiempo más iba a ocurrir esto?! ¡Así nunca podría volver a dormir por la mierda!

Frente a mis ojos estaba él, mirándome como siempre, con esa expresión neutral, y pidió disculpas por asustarme.

_¡Mmmnng~!..__  
_  
Me sobresalté, realmente sentía sus gemidos latentes en mi mente. Seguiría el plan, y no le prestaría atención.

-Vamos...- me di la espalda y caminé en dirección a nuestra escuela.

Sabía que él no tenía la culpa de nada, pero cada vez que lo veía recordaba... Y sentía que estaba traicionando a un amigo...

Sentí su mirada, y efectivamente ahí estaba, a mi lado, con esos ojos celestes intensos directos hacia mí.

_¡Aaaaahh~!_

Nuevamente evité el contacto visual. Me sentía realmente mal haciendo esto, pero no podía evitarlo.

Finalmente habíamos llegado a la escuela, y Kiyoshi-san nos saludó energético como siempre.

-¡Kagami~! ¡Te ves terrible!- Koga-senpai se me acercó y técnicamente grito en mi oído, para señalarme con su dedo. Sentí unas risas detrás de mí. Apreté los puños para no descontrolarme.

-¡¿No~ Enserio~?!- Isuki-senpai señaló, pero no me animó de nada.-En cambio, Kuroko parece estar mejor que de costumbre...

Lo miré, y era verdad, se veía más... "refrescado". Sentí envidia porque él había logrado dormir bien. Nuestras miradas se volvieron a cruzar, y de nuevo esos malditos gemidos sonaron. Me di la vuelta y entré al camarín. Sabía que esto iba a ser problemático. ¿Cómo podría trabajar con Kuroko si no podía mirarle?...

...

2 horas después, terminamos el entrenamiento. Este quedó definitivamente en mi lista de los 5 peores entrenamientos: cada vez que veía a Kuroko me paralizaba, y perdía el balón.

_"-¡Aaaag~, Lo haré por mi mismo~!"_

Después de gritar eso, no prestaba atención, y no jugaba con nadie, simplemente agarraba el balón y encestaba. Había olvidado lo que se sentía hacer eso, hacer tú todo el trabajo, como antes pensaba que era la forma correcta de jugar, hasta que entré a este equipo. Antes era emocionante, me sentía superior, que todos estaban por debajo de mí, pero ahora daba una sensación agria, y sentía las miradas decepcionadas de los demás, incluso la de Kuroko, a quien había intentado evitar más que a nadie.

_"¡Kagami-kun! ¡Esto es un juego de equipo!"-_ gritó Riko-senpai en una ocasión, y me hizo sentir fatal. Ya no estallaba como antes, si no que ahora sabía que hacia mal, pero soy terco, y bastaba volver a ver a Kuroko para que volviera a actuar como idiota.

-¡Kagami!

Kiyoshi-senpai me hacía señas con las manos para que fuera hacia él.

-¿Qué te ocurre chico? Hace mucho que no actuabas así...

Me sentí un idiota por haber hecho preocupar a un senpai. Sin embargo, no podía contarle mi tormento...

-Lo siento, no tuve una buena noche, intentaré que no vuelva a pasar.

-¿Malos sueños?...

Mis pelos se pusieron de punta. A veces Kiyoshi-senpai puede ser muy astuto, comparado a como acostumbraba actuar. Cada vez me sorprendía más.

-No... Mejor me voy...- me despedí con mi mano y me fui a los camarines. Gracias a Dios nadie estaba.

Salí a la calle, cuando me encontré con Kuroko esperándome a la salida de la escuela.

* * *

No había duda de ello, Kagami-kun me evitaba. Cuando estaba cerca del canasto, siempre esperaba algún pase suyo, para después pasárselo a Fukuda-kun, y que este enceste. Nunca pasó. Apenas Kagami-kun me miraba soltaba el balón. Después de un tiempo, solo se dedicó a encestar por sí mismo, esquivando a los más, inclusive a nuestro propio equipo.

Me sentía culpable, Por alguna razón, sabía que tenía que ver conmigo.

Terminamos de entrenar, y esperaba a Kagami que entrara a los camarines, pero fue a hablar con Kiyoshi-senpai, así que me adelantaría.

Nigou y yo esperábamos a la salida de la escuela. Cuando vi que se acercaba, fui hacia él.

No sabía que decirle, quería preguntarle qué ocurría, pero temía arruinarlo más.

-Em... Kagami-kun...

Tembló. Me quede impresionado al ver que se sonrojaba y seguía de largo.

-¡E-Espera!- le tomé de la camisa. Él por suerte se detuvo. Pude notar que estaba completamente tenso. Giró sobre si para mirarme.

-L-lo siento... No es nada... No dormí bien, creo...- se rascó tras la nuca.-...Vamos por unas hamburguesas y tu batido.

Pude exhalar relajado, al parecer no me odiaba, del todo, porque aún tenía la sospecha de que no era tan simple. Asentí con la cabeza y caminamos.

También hubo silencio; ahora por lo menos iba a mi lado, pero ni me miraba. No era que debía hacerlo todo el tiempo, pero, comparado a cómo se comportó ayer conmigo es completamente diferente. Una gran confusión me invadía, pero no me atrevía a decirle nada. Simplemente me mantuve en silencio, caminando a su lado.

Llegamos, y nos recibió una típica chica que la mayoría del tiempo nos atendía, ya que sabía nuestro pedido de memoria. Hace un tiempo, pude notar que cuando nos acercábamos a ella, se sonrojaba. Debía ser que le gustaba Kagami-kun. La verdad nunca había visto a Kagami-kun interesado en alguna chica en particular, y menos lo he visto con una. Me invadió la curiosidad.

Nos sentamos a comer, y él devoraba una hamburguesa tras otra mirando hacia el vacío. Yo le observaba fijo. A veces notaba que me miraba de reojo, pero rápidamente volvía a su punto inicial en algún lugar fuera de la ventana.

Entonces, se me quedó viendo. Tragó lo poco que le quedaba en la boca de su 10ma hamburguesa.

-¿Qué pasa?...- me preguntó con voz ronca e inexpresiva, mirando de forma seria.

No sabía qué decirle, simplemente tenía ganas de estar a su lado como antes, sin tener miedo de que algo malo pudiera pasar. De perderlo.

-Yo...-miré hacia abajo. Me sentía patético, siempre me sentí a gusto con Kagami-kun, y ahora la idea de perderlo por un error mío me aterraba.

Escuché que él me lanzaba un paquete de hamburguesa, y yo lo atrape en el aire.

-Toma, por lo de hoy...

Kagami-kun no está acostumbrado a admitir sus errores y menos a pedir perdón, pero, últimamente, lo ha intentado varias veces. Tomé este regalo como una disculpa disimulada.

Me sentí aliviado, y le sonreí.

-Gracias Kagami-kun...

* * *

Kuroko se me acercó, y yo me ponía cada vez más nervioso.

-Eem... Kagami-kun...

Sentí una puñalada en el estómago, ahora el simple hecho de oír su voz era mucho para mí. Horribles imágenes se vinieron a mi mente.

Era claro que me sonrojé, debía irme lo más rápido posible. Pasé de largo, pero entonces me agarró de la camisa.

-¡E-Espera!

Me detuve. Me sentí tan egoísta e injusto, él no había hecho nada, solo era mi imaginación, y no podría huir para siempre. Respiré profundo y volteé a mirarle.

-L-Lo siento... No es nada... No dormí bien, creo...- intentaba disimular y hablar lo mejor posible, realmente hacia mi mejor esfuerzo.- Vamos por unas hamburguesas y tu batido...- fue lo más "normal" que se me ocurrió para que todo volviera a ser como antes.

Caminamos, e iba a mi lado en silencio. Era claro que Kuroko no era estúpido y se había dado cuenta que algo pasaba, pero no podía decirle mi razón, moriría de vergüenza. Primero muerto.

La chica de siempre nos atendió, de pelo largo tomado de una coleta alta. Me he dado cuenta que ella es capaz de notar a Kuroko con facilidad, y que se sonrojaba cuando le hablaba. Era claro que le gustaba, pero en esos sentidos, si era distraído, por ejemplo con esa tal Momoi...

Nos sentamos; yo comí mis hamburguesas en silencio. Podía sentir la mirada de él sobre mí, y yo le miraba a veces de reojo, pero ahí seguía. Me comencé a sentir incómodo.

-¿Qué pasa?...- me atreví a decirle.

Se quedó callado, mirándome, con la boca abierta, como si intentara decir algo.

-Yo...- de nuevo silencio. Sabía que mi actitud empeoraba todo, quería acabar con esto rápido y olvidarlo lo más pronto posible, ya que no podríamos seguir así por siempre.

Le lancé una de mis hamburguesas, y él la atrapo. Tuve una cierta sensación de deja vuu.

-Toma, por lo de hoy...

Él pareció comprender que me estaba disculpando, entonces me miró.

-Gracias Kagami-kun...

Su voz junto con su sonrisa fueron tan adorables que me atragante con mi hamburguesa. Tosía y golpeaba mi pecho con mi puño.

-¡Toma, bebe!- Kuroko me entregó su batido, y yo bebí. Me había recuperado, cuando me di cuenta de la situación: bebía de la misma pajilla que Kuroko. ¡Un beso indirecto! Sentí tanta vergüenza que me atragante ahora con esta.

-¡Kagami-kun!

Pude reincorporarme, y me limpié la boca con la mano. Vi que Kuroko me tendía una servilleta para que la tomara. Por estas razones son las cuales no quiero estar en malas con él, es un gran tipo, mucho más que cualquiera que hubiera conocido antes.

-Gracias...- le recibí la servilleta, y logré rozar su dedo. Era suave y cálido. Era verdad, me puse a ver su piel, era tan blanca como de porcelana, y no tenía nada de granos, sin contar sus grandes ojos celestes, y su cabello del mismo color. Nunca me había dado cuenta de que era bastante lindo. Su cuerpo dejaba mucho que desear, además de que era hombre, pero si era lindo... Con razón a Momoi y a la chica de la caja les gustaba.

Terminamos de comer, y salimos caminando. Nigou estaba más insoportable que nunca. Se agarraba de mi pierna y me ladraba, además de brincar a mi lado. ¡Por eso odio a los perros! ¡Son odiosos!

-¡Kuroko! ¡Haz que pare!

-Solo quiere jugar contigo Kagami-kun...

-¡Pero yo no!- le grité.

Kuroko se agachó a recogerlo. En sus brazos, seguía mirándome y retorciéndose, con su babosa lengua colgando.

-Acarícialo...

-¡¿Qué?!

-Vamos, sólo quiere un poco de tu afecto...

-¡Ya lo quiero, pero de lejos!

Sentí la mano de Kuroko coger la mía, y me fue acercando a la cabeza de Nigou. Me sorprendió bastante, pero me dejé hacer.

Cuando mi mano tocó la cabeza del cachorro, hizo un ruido como un llanto, y movía la cola intensamente. Me pareció muy tierno, y le comencé a rascar. No pude evitar soltar una risita.

-¿Ves? Uno debe demostrar lo que siente, no solo decirlo...- dijo Kuroko.

Miré a Kuroko a los ojos, los cuales estaban más alegres que antes. Me hizo feliz saber que volvimos a estar como siempre, podía mirarle y ya no recordar aquellas imágenes; solo quería ver a un Kuroko gentil y amable como el que tenía frente mío en ese momento.

Levanté mi puño, y el chocó el suyo contra el mío. Le despeiné el cabello y retomamos la caminata.

* * *

Kagami se atragantó de forma violenta con su hamburguesa, y no dejaba de toser.

Le ofrecí de mi batido, y él bebió. Parecía estar mejor, pero de la nada volvió a atragantarse ahora con el líquido.

-¡Kagami-kun!- me preocupé.

Cuando se calmó, vi que un poco de saliva se me escapaba por los labios. Agarré una servilleta, y se la entregué.

-Gracias...- sonreímos ambos.

Salimos caminando del local volviendo a nuestras casas, y Nigou de la nada comenzó a abalanzarse sobre Kagami-kun, causando su enojo.

-Sólo quiere un poco de tu afecto...

-¡Ya lo quiero, pero de lejos!

Lo miré enojado, era claro que no iba a entender. Tomé de su mano y la puse sobre la cabeza del cachorro, y él lo acarició, riendo levemente.

-¿Ves? Uno debe demostrar lo que siente, no solo decirlo...- le dije, y sentí, que además de Nigou, estaba hablando de mi, casi como una indirecta.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron y me sonrió, por lo cual yo lo correspondí de la misma forma. Me ofreció su puño. Mi corazón dio un brinco instantáneo de alegría, y golpeé el mío contra el suyo. Me despeino el cabello, su tacto fue agradable.

Continuamos caminando. Llegamos a nuestro punto de separación, y yo me dirigía a mi casa, cuando no pude evitar darme vuelta y gritar su nombre.

-¡Kagami-kun!

Él se detuvo y me miró sorprendido mientras yo me acercaba a él trotando.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué pasa?...

_"¿Todo estaba bien ahora no? Ya había pasado lo malo y ahora volvía a actuar como siempre..."_

-¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?...- me atreví a preguntar. Creí que si ya no estaba enojado me podría contar.

Pareció sorprenderse, y miró a otro lado.

-Y-ya te dije que no dormí bien...

-Si, pero debe hacer una razón...- le insistí.

Se veía muy nervioso. Frunció el ceño.

-¡N-no quiero hablar de eso!...-me miró con enojo e incomodidad.

Me di cuenta que yo le había contestado de la misma forma el otro día, y pude comprender cómo se sintió. Solo intentó ayudarme y yo no se lo permití.

-Yo… yo quiero ayudarte... Por favor explícame...

-Creo que el único que se tiene que explicar algo aquí eres tu...-su cara más sería de lo común me dejó helado.

* * *

-¡Kagami-kun!

La voz de Kuroko me hizo voltear, y lo vi corriendo hacia mí. Me extrañé bastante.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué pasa?...- le contesté.

Él me quedo mirando unos momentos, dudando si hablar o no.

-¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?...

Su pregunta me jugó una mala pasada, y tuve una fuerte presión en el pecho. Pensé que ya todo había quedado claro...

-Y-ya te dije que no había dormido bien...

-Si, pero debe haber una razón...

Maldije para mis adentros, ¡no quería que me preguntara!, ¡ya todo estaba bien por la mierda!

-¡N-no quiero hablar de eso!...

Pareció comprender que le pagué con la misma moneda, la misma frase que me dijo el otro día. Pero volvió a insistir.

-Yo...yo quiero ayudarte... Por favor explícame...

Me enojé. Yo el día de ayer también lo quería ayudar y no me dejó hacerlo, yo lo comprendí y callé, en cambio, él seguía insistiéndome.

-Creo que él único que debe explicar algo aquí eres tú...

Me miró sorprendido y se hecho un poco hacia atrás.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?...

-A que no tienes derecho a exigirme que te explique cuando tu no me dijiste nada ayer...- me le acerqué, amenazante. Quería enfrentarlo, quería que me contara la verdad, para aclarar este maldito lío en mi cabeza en el cual nada tenía que ver yo ahí.

-E-eso es diferente. Y-yo se que lo que te pasa tiene que ver conmigo, sino no te habrías comportado de la misma forma que hoy- lo vi poner su cara neutral nuevamente, la que en momentos como estos odiaba, ya que no podía saber lo que pensaba.

-¿A si?... Entonces, ¿quién es la causa de tu problema?...

Abrió los ojos, sin entenderme.

-¿Qué?...

-Mejor dicho, ¿qué tiene que ver Aomine con tu problema?…- le dije finalmente.

Kuroko pareció espantarse y retrocedió.

-¿C-cómo...?- tartamudeaba.

-Lo dijiste entre sueños...- Kuroko llevó sus manos a su boca para tapársela, aterrado y confundido. Por cómo actuaba, era claro que no quería que lo supiera.

-Contéstame, ¿qué tiene que ver él?...

Kuroko seguía mudo frente a mí, mirando al suelo.

-N-nada...

-¡No es cierto!- mi tono de voz subió.- ¡¿Por qué otra razón habrías dicho su nombre mientas llorabas?!...

-Yo... Aomine-kun...

-¡Vaya, así que hablan de mi!- una voz grave se oyó tras la espalda de Kuroko, mientras reía.

Ambos volteamos, y vimos a Aomine acercándose a nosotros con paso seguro, y una sonrisa cínica. Nigou chilló asustado, y se escondió entre mis piernas, y al parecer no era el único que le temía. Kuroko lo miraba aterrado, sin poder moverse.

Nuevamente esa rabia de ver así a Kuroko por causa de Aomine, hizo hervir la sangre que corría por mis venas.

* * *

¡Hola a todos de nuevo!

Como comenté, este fic ya está terminado, solo falta separar por capítulos, corregir y publicar ^^ Dije que iba a esperar ver los reviews, y me encantaron TTwTT Joder, nunca esperé tantos de verdad.

Intento arreglar los mejores detalles posibles, ya que esto fue escrito en un cel, por eso los malos detalles y palabras muy repetidas, lo que intento con mucho esfuerzo evitar que ocurra.

Okis, muchísimas gracias a TetsuAkashi, RizelHolmes, kyan, Sakuyachan17, Rikka Yamato, Nai-Nyan y Annie Thompsom por ser los primeros reviews! Siempre mando saludos a los nuevos ^w^

¡Los adoro! ¡Saludos!


	3. Chapter 3: Enfrentamiento

-Creo que el único que tiene que explicar algo aquí eres tú...

Esas palabras me dejaron helado, no entendía nada de lo que hablaba. ¿Explicar qué?

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Que no tienes derecho a exigirme nada cuando tú no me dijiste nada ayer...- se me acercó, y lo sentí más alto que nunca. Su mirada penetrante me hizo retroceder asustado.

-E-eso es diferente Y-yo se que lo que te pasa tiene que ver conmigo, sino no te habrías comportado de la misma forma que hoy- traté con todas mis fuerzas poner mi expresión neutral como siempre, para que demostrarle que no me iba a pasar a llevar.

-¿Ah sí? Entonces, ¿quién es la causa de tu problema?...

Su pregunta me sorprendió, no entendía a que venía todo esto, era muy raro.

-¿Qué?...

-Mejor dicho, ¿qué tiene que ver Aomine con tu problema?

Mi corazón se saltó un latido, haciendo que me doliera el pecho. ¡¿Cómo lo descubrió?! Realmente me comencé a desesperar...

-¿C-cómo...?- mi voz tartamudeaba y mis piernas fueron retrocediendo por sí mismas.

-Dijiste su nombre entre sueños...

Me aterré, y llegue mis manos a mi boca para cubrírmelas. ¡Me sentí tan idiota! ¡Joder! ¡Y él nunca dijo nada! Estaba asustado, y mis piernas me fallaban.

-¿Contéstame, que tiene que ver él?...- volvió a preguntar

No, no podía saberlo, ¡todos menos Kagami-kun! ¡Por favor no! Esto arruinaría nuestra amistad por siempre, y es lo que menos quiero que pase...

-N-nada..- mentí, no debía saberlo por nada en el mundo.

-¡No es cierto! -me gritó- ¡¿Por qué otra razón habrías dicho su nombre muestras llorabas?!

No sabía que decir, debía mentirle, por el bien de nuestra relación, porque Kagami-kun es tan importante para mí que no lo quiero perder... Él es mi luz...

-Yo...Aomine-kun...

-¡Vaya, así hablan de mi!

La potente voz tras mi espalda, no tuve que hacer esfuerzo alguno para darme cuenta de quién se trataba. Mis músculos se tensaron por completo, pero a pesar de todo, volteé a mirar.

Ahí estaba, como sabía, Aomine-kun caminando hacia nosotros con su mirada amenazante. Realmente parecía brillar. Nigou se asustó tanto, que se fue llorando a esconder tras las piernas de Kagami-kun.

Estaba helado, no podía apartar la mirada de él, tan imponente, tan grande...

-¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?!- Kagami-kun se puso frente mío, como si intentara cubrirme.

-Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo, esto es entre Tetsu y yo...- dirigió mi mirada hacia mí. El cachorro pareció confundir su nombre, y paso a esconderse tras de mí, temblando.

-¡¿Para qué viniste?!- Kagami-kun volvió a preguntar con el tono aún más alto y amenazante.

-Vine por Tetsu...- no le prestaba atención a Kagami-kun y sólo se acercaba más a mí.

No sabía que expresión tenía en la cara, pero una gota de sudor fría calló por mi frente. Sus ojos irradiaban más luz de lo normal, pero esta seguía tan podrida como siempre, incluso creo que peor.

-¡¿Cómo es eso?! ¡¿Venir a buscar a Kuroko?! ¡¿Para qué?!

-¿Qué acaso eres su madre?..- lo miró de forma rápida y sin importancia, para luego volver a mirarme a mi.- Vine por él para que vuelva conmigo...

-¿Volver?...- murmuro Kagami-kun mirándome.

-Si, vine para que estemos juntos de nuevo...- me quedo mirando, y su expresión cambió, a una más relajada.-Lamento haberte dejado Tetsu, estoy muy arrepentido, pero me di cuenta, que nadie puede remplazarte, y que te necesito a mi lado...- me ofreció su mano, para que yo la cogiera.- Quiero que volvamos a ser "luz y sombra". Deja a estos perdedores y ven conmigo a mi escuela para que seamos del mismo equipo...

Lo miraba desde abajo, y sentí que me sonrojaba. Esto era algo que deseaba hace tanto tiempo, que estaba actuando sin pensar, estaba hipnotizado. Mi mano se movía para coger la suya, cuando...

-¡NOO!- Kagami-kun se puso entre ambos, tirándome hacia atrás, y con su brazo hizo que me pegara contra su espalda.- ¡Él no irá a ningún lado!- realmente estaba furioso, lo que me confundió aún más.

* * *

Aomine se acercaba cada vez más, con su vista directa hacia Kuroko, como si este fuera su presa. ¡Tenía que ayudarlo!

-¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?!-me puse frente a Kuroko, intentando protegerlo.

-Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo, esto es entre Tetsu y yo...- dijo Aomine sin siquiera mirarme, mientras se acercaba más y más.

-¡¿Para qué viniste?!- volví a preguntar.

-Vine por Tetsu...- contestó tan seriamente, que hasta yo me sentí nervioso. Sentí el llanto del cachorro, y realmente sentí pena por él.

¡¿A qué se refería con venir buscarlo?!

-¡¿Cómo es eso?! ¡¿Venir a buscar a Kuroko?! ¡¿Para qué?!

-¿Qué acaso eres su madre?- me miró de forma burlesca, pasando junto a mí, y continuó su camina hasta el Kuroko.- Vine por él para que vuelva conmigo...

Quedé petrificado ante sus palabras.

-¿Volver?...- _"¡¿A qué clase de "volver" te refieres?! ¡¿Qué harás?!"_

-Si, vine para que estemos juntos de nuevo...- se acercaba a él cada vez más, yo iba quedando atrás. Kuroko no despegaba la mirada de su rostro.- Lamento haberte dejado Tetsu, estoy muy arrepentido, pero me di cuenta, que nadie puede remplazarte, y que te necesito a mi lado...- tendió su mano hacia Kuroko, y este quedo impactado ante eso. ¡¿Por qué actuaba de esa manera?! ¡Él idiota lo había tratado como basura y ahora lo venía a buscar!- Quiero que volvamos a ser "luz y sombra". Deja a estos perdedores y ven conmigo a mi escuela para que seamos del mismo equipo...

Kuroko lo miraba con sus celestes ojos completamente abiertos, los cuales de la nada comenzaron a brillar, mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Sentí que me clavaban una estaca en el pecho, cuando vi que su mano estaba a punto de coger la de Aomine.

_"Como puedo ver, sigues siendo mi perra..."_

No...

_"Si, siempre lo he sido... Soy sólo tuyo..."_

-¡NOOO~!

Corrí hasta ellos, y antes de que Kuroko tomara la mano de Aomime, lo empuje tras mío, y lo apreté contra mi espalda, quedando cara a cara contra Aomine.-¡Él no irá ningún lado!- gruñí.

-¡Ja, sí que lo hará!- se río en mi cara.- Tetsu jamás se quedaría con alguien como tú, tan inferior...

_"¿Lo ves?, no eres lo suficiente..."_

-¡No tienes derecho a venir aquí como si nada a reclamarlo, él es mi compañero ahora!

-¿Crees que tu luz es superior a la mía? ¿Que eres la verdadera luz de Tetsu?...

_"Tu luz no puede contra la mía..." "Tu nunca serás su luz..."_

-¡No es cierto! ¡Él me eligió! ¡Yo he sido su luz desde que lo abandonaste! ¡No puedes volver a declararlo como tuyo como si fuera un objeto!- mi voz temblaba de la rabia. ¡¿Cómo podía ser tan sinvergüenza para tratar a si a Kuroko?!

-Ya te lo dije, tu luz es insignificante contra la mía... Yo soy la única luz de Tetsu...

_"Yo siempre seré la luz de Tetsu... "Tetsu es mío..."_

Mis brazos temblaron, y apreté los puños, con intención de prepararme a pegarle un buen golpe en la boca para que dejara de tratar así a Kuroko. Pero entonces, cuando iba a levantar mi mano...

-Kagami-kun...- la voz de Kuroko junto con su mano me detuvieron.- Detente...

-¡Pero este idiota...!

-Aomine-kun tiene razón...

El golpe de esas palabras me dejaron sin poder respirar.

¿Qué era esta sensación? Nunca lo había sentido... Me dolía el pecho, me dolía el corazón...

* * *

-...¡Él no irá a ningún lado!

-¡Ja, sí que lo hará!... Tetsu jamás se quedaría con alguien como tú, tan inferior...

Estaba tras la espalda de Kagami-kun, no podía ver sus caras, yo sólo me disponía a oír.

-¡No tienes derecho de venir aquí como si nada a reclamarlo, él es mi compañero ahora!

Las palabras fuertes y rudas de Kagami-kun me dejaban sin habla, no entendía por qué razón hacia todo esto por mí, no lo merecía.

-¿Crees que tu luz es superior a la mía? ¿Que eres la verdadera luz de Tetsu?...

A qué se referían con verdadera luz?! Estaban peleando por mi?...

-No es cierto!- la voz de Kagami-kun temblaba, al igual que su enorme y fuerte espalda con la que me protegía.-¡Él me eligió! ¡Yo he sido su luz desde que lo abandonaste! ¡No puedes volver a declararlo como tuyo como si fuera un objeto!

Me costaba creer que Kagami-kun decía esas palabras. Sentía que mi corazón latía a mil por la emoción, y alivio al oírlo protegerme; junto a él no me sentía solo. Quería abrazarle, pero mi cuerpo no se movió...

-Ya te lo dije, tu luz es insignificante contra la mía... Yo soy la única luz de Tetsu.

¡¿Por qué ahora Aomine-kun venía a decir esas cosas después de que me dejó atrás?! ¡¿Cómo podía ser tan egoísta?! Sufrí mucho, y el único que estuvo aquí para ayudarme fue Kagami-kun, al igual que ahora lo hacía por mí.

Kagami-kun temblaba, y sentía su respiración agitada y furiosa, como un toro. Vi que sus puños se tensaban, con clara intención de golpear a Aomine-kun. Tenía que detener esto.

-Kagami-kun- lo llamé, tomando su muñeca, y volteo a verme- Detente...

-¡Pero este idiota...!

-Aomine-kun tiene razón...- claro que la tenía, pero se equivocaba en muchas otras.

Los ojos de Kagami-kun parecieron opacarse, y me sentí culpable. Se quedo estático viéndome.

Tenía que detener esto ahora, o me perseguiría por el resto de mi vida, y afectaría injustamente la de Kagami-kun.

-Aomime-kun...- lo llamé, y me acerqué a él, dejando a Kagami-kun tras mío. Lo miraba desde abajo, mientras él me mostraba una sonrisa triunfadora.- Tienes razón, tu luz es más poderosa que la de Kagami-kun...

-Kuroko…- lo sentí murmurar mi nombre desde atrás, con un noto que jamás había oído, y mi corazón se tensó.

-...lo supera en muchos aspectos...-continúe.

Aomine-kun sonrió aún más, a punto de apoyar su mano sobre mi hombro, pero yo lo rechacé.

-...tu luz es mucho más maligna…- Aomine-kun abrió los ojos, impactado, era claro que eso no era lo que quería oír.- venenosa, podrida, aterradora, egoísta, vil, cínica…- mi tono de voz iba subiendo, mientras avanzaba, y Aomine-kun retrocedía sorprendido.- ¡Tu luz es muchísimo peor que la de Kagami-kun!

-Kuroko...- lo oí repetir mi nombre, pero su tono ya era distinto, a uno de asombro.

-..No sirve de nada si tu luz es más poderosa, si es así de repugnante. Kagami-kun en cambio, él me ofreció su mano cuando tú me dejaste atrás.

Mis ojos se cristalizaron, y la vista de me nubló, ya no me podía callar.

-... La luz puede vivir sin la sombra, ¡y tú no me necesitas, tú mismo lo dijiste! La sombra depende de la luz para sobrevivir, e incluso sabiéndolo, ¡me abandonaste!

La primera lágrima brotó, y cayó lentamente por mi mejilla.

-Puede que tu luz sea más fuerte, pero nunca la elegiría. ¡La luz de Kagami-kun puede aumentar, y yo lo ayudaré, para que nos volvamos los mejores jugadores de Japón, como le prometí, cuando lo elegí como MI luz!...

El labio inferior de Aomine-kun temblaba, y estaba impactado. Nunca le había hablado así. Me miraba sin poder creer que yo le hablaba de esa forma.

Sentí el brazo de Kagami-kun rodear mi cuello...

* * *

Kuroko me miraba sin expresión alguna, cuando se puso a caminar hacia Aomine.

-Aoimine-kun…- lo llamó. Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Aomine, mientras Kuroko se le acercaba más y más.- Tienes razón, tu luz es más poderosa que la de Kagami-kun...

-Kuroko…- la voz me temblaba, no podía creer que estaba haciendo esto después de que lo ayudara. Sentía mucho dolor, un dolor inexplicable que nunca había sentido, esto es mucho más diferente al dolor que sentí con la amenaza de Tatsuya que iba a dejar de ser mi hermano si le ganaba una vez más, porque no quería dejar de serlo… pero Kuroko no es mi hermano… es otra cosa…

-…lo supera en muchos sentidos…

Los blancos dientes de Aomine se mostraron en una sonrisa maliciosa, mirando a Kuroko con satisfacción. Yo solo baje la mirada, resignado.

Kuroko se estaba yendo con él, y no había nada que pudiera hacer, ya lo había elegido… Sin embargo, ¿qué era todo este dolor? Me sentía traicionado, como si me hubieran arrebatado algo muy importante, y ese algo era Kuroko. ¿Qué eran estas ganas incontrolables de llorar?...

-...tu luz es mucho más maligna…

La voz de Kuroko diciendo esas palabras me hizo levantar rápidamente la mirada. Aomine estaba con los ojos como platos, pero no podía ver la cara de Kuroko.

-…venenosa, podrida, aterradora, egoísta, vil, cínica…- Kuroko continuó, subiendo el tono de voz con cada palabra que decía, mientras avanzaba y Aomine retrocedía.- ¡Tu luz es muchísimo peor que la de Kagami-kun!

-Kuroko…- su nombre se me escapó como un suspiro, volviendo a respirar tranquilo. Aquel dolor, ese nudo en el estomago, había desaparecido con apenas unas palabras de Kuroko. Lo miraba, lo vi mucho más alto.

-..No sirve de nada si tu luz es más poderosa, si es así de repugnante. Kagami-kun en cambio, él me ofreció su mano cuando tú me dejaste atrás- apretó sus manos, y su voz tembló.

No tenia palabras, no sabía que decir, era tanta la felicidad que tenia de oír esas palabras que mantenía mis ojos fijos en él.

-... La luz puede vivir sin la sombra, ¡y tu no me necesitas!, ¡tú mismo lo dijiste! La sombra depende de la luz para sobrevivir, y tu incluso sabiéndolo, ¡me abandonaste!

En ese momento recordé cuando una vez le pregunte sobre su relación con Aomine, y me contó su historia, de que él lo había ignorado, porque ya no le era de ayuda, por lo cual siguió adelante sin él. Recuerdo sus expresiones neutras, pero el dolor que se traslucía por sus ojos celestes era muy grande, que sentí pena por él.

-Puede que tu luz sea más fuerte, pero nunca la elegiría. ¡La luz de Kagami-kun puede aumentar, y yo lo ayudaré, para que nos volvamos los mejores jugadores de Japón, como le prometí, cuando lo elegí como MI luz!...

"Su luz"… repetí para mis adentros. Cada palabra era como nuevas energías, que me hacían respirar, que me hacían mantenerme de pie.

_¿Qué sólo la sombra depende de la luz?..._

Miré a Aomine, y tenía una expresión de asombro enorme, sin dejar de mirar a Kuroko, completamente tieso. Kuroko había hecho todo lo que yo no pude hacer por él, sentí gran orgullo por él, estaba feliz de que haya dicho todo eso.

Me acerqué, y rodeé mi brazo con el cuello de Kuroko.

-Yo lo oíste Aomine, Kuroko no te quiere como su luz… Ahora estas solo, por lo que tú mismo hiciste…- me miró lleno de odio, sin poder moverse.- Ahora vuelve, antes de que te parta la cara a golpes.

-Jaja… estas cometiendo un grave error Tetsu…- Aomine sonrió furioso.

-No lo creo... Creo que es lo mejor que pudo haber pasado.- Kuroko cogió mi brazo. Sentí cosquillas en el estomago, cuando lo miré, y vi que tenia lagrimas en sus ojos. Me enfurecí más. Recogí a Nigou que estaba a mi lado, y le gruño a Aomine, quien se sorprendió. Me di la vuelta junto con Kuroko, y caminamos en dirección a mi casa.

Volteé la mirada a Aomine, quien aún seguía parado ahí, y le mostré el dedo del medio, junto con mi lengua.

* * *

-Yo lo oíste Aomine, Kuroko no te quiere como su luz… Ahora estas solo, por lo que tú mismo hiciste…- dijo Kagami-kun, y le miré. Estaba sonriendo, con sus ojos fijos en Aomine-kun, quien le regalaba una mirada penetrante de odio puro.- Ahora vuelve, antes de que te parta la cara a golpes.

-Jaja… estas cometiendo un grave error Tetsu…- Aomine-kun me miró furioso, sonriéndome cínicamente, pero no le tuve miedo.

-No lo creo... Creo que es lo mejor que pudo haber pasado.- tomé el brazo de Kagami-kun que rodeaba mi cuello. Era tan grande y musculoso, me sentía protegido a su lado, siempre junto a mí.

De repente Kagami-kun cogió a Nigou en sus brazos, y este arriba, miro a Aomine-kun y le gruño. Fue bastante adorable. Kagami-kun me guió, y nos dimos vuelta, en dirección a su casa, dejando a Aomine-kun a nuestras espaldas.

Caminamos en silencio por unos cuantos metros, hasta llegar a la esquina, donde ya Aomine-kun no nos podía ver.

-Kagami-kun…

Él se detuvo conmigo, y yo seguía mirando el suelo.

-…No sé cómo agradecerte que me hayas defendido…

-¡Jaja, yo no hice nada tonto, tu lo dejaste con la boca cerrada!- se rió y me despeinó. Aún tenía a Nigou en brazos, y este le paso a lamer el mentón. Un gran chillido salió de la garganta de Kagami-kun, sin embargo nunca soltó al cachorro.

-¡Ni-Nigou, ya para!- le gritaba, pero el cachorro no se detenía. Yo tampoco pude aguantar mucho. Me lancé contra Kagami-kun, y lo abracé lo más fuerte que me dieron los brazos. Oculté mi rostro en su camisa, para que no viera mi rostro sonrojado.

Sentí la misma sensación de comodidad que tuve la noche anterior al dormir abrazado a mi almohada pensando que era Kagami-kun, aunque ahora era realmente él. Podía sentir su calor, su aroma, el palpitar de su corazón y su respiración.

-K-Kuroko…

-Gracias…- volví a decir, sin separarme de él. Su cuerpo que se había tensado ante mi sorpresivo abrazo comenzó a relajarse, y posó una de sus manos en mi hombro, para después tomar gentilmente mis cabellos y atraerme más a él. Mis manos se aferraron con fuerza a su camisa, arrugándola.

-Vamos…- dijo con calma, y reanudamos el viaje a su casa, que quedaba a dos cuadras, mientras yo seguía abrazado y él con su gran mano entre mis cabellos. Entonces, el pulgar de Kagami-kun se coló por mi mejilla y la acarició, limpiando mis lágrimas. ¿Cómo sabía que estaba llorando?

Llegamos finalmente a su casa, y entramos. Tuve que obligatoriamente separarme, pero no quería que me viera de esta manera tan vergonzosa. Cuando lo dejé ir, rápidamente se sacó los zapatos y entró.

-V-voy al baño…- dijo sin siquiera mirarme, para irse muy rápido.

Puse a Nigou para caminar dentro del living, y se tiró sobre el sofá, agotado. Me senté a su lado y lo acaricié. Eché un vistazo alrededor, y vi que todo estaba ordenado.

Esperé varios minutos ahí, sin saber cómo miraría a Kagami-kun… ¿Cómo explicaría lo sucedido? ¿Cómo le explicaré que lo que sentía por Aomine-kun era más que una simple amistad, y por eso me dolió mucho cuando me dejó?...

Entonces me di cuenta de algo: _"Lo que sentía era…". _Todo en ese minuto me quedó claro, hace ya bastante tiempo había dejado de importarme Aomine-kun, ya no lo veía con los mismos ojos, porque ahora en mi mente solo estaba…

-¿Quieres comer?...

La voz de Kagami-kun me tomó por sorpresa y pegué un pequeño brinco. Lo miré, tenía la cara y el pelo mojado. No me miraba directamente.

-Si…- contesté, y él pasó junto a mí para ir a la cocina. Vi como abría el refrigerador, y su enorme espalda, la cual había sido mi escudo para ese momento tan difícil… Kagami-kun, era mucho más que un amigo, era mucho más que una luz… era lo que más quería en el mundo.

* * *

Dejamos atrás a Aomine después de pasar una esquina, y ya no podíamos ver al idiota.

-Kagami-kun…

Kuroko dijo mi nombre en voz baja, y yo me detuve para verle. Aun seguía bajo mi brazo, y miraba el suelo.

-…No sé cómo agradecerte que me hayas defendido…

¡Qué cosas decía! ¡Él fue el que hizo todo! Si que era modesto.

-¡Jaja, yo no hice nada tonto, tu lo dejaste con la boca cerrada!- me reí y lo despeiné, para hacerle saber que todo estaba bien y que no había sido ningún problema.

De la nada, Nigou, quien seguía en mi otro brazo, se lanzó a mi cara y me lamia con su babosa lengua por debajo del mentón. El muy idiota no paraba.

-¡Ni-Nigou, ya para!- le grité, intentando sacármelo, pero tenía mi otro brazo con Kuroko. Entonces lo solté, y traté de taparle la boca al perro, cuando sentí una gran presión en mi espalda y vientre. Miré abajo, y Kuroko me abrazaba con gran fuerza, ocultando su cara hacia abajo. Me sorprendió.

-K-Kuroko…

-Gracias- susurró.

Entonces entendí. Lo que había pasado realmente lo afectó. Simplemente, volví a posar mi mano sobre uno de sus hombros, y después la lleve a su cabello. Tomé su pequeña cabeza, e hice presión hacia mí, para atraerlo. Lo mejor que podía hacer era consolarlo, pero no podíamos estar aquí por siempre.

-Vamos…- le dije, y retomamos la caminata. Él no me quería soltar, y no lo obligaría a hacerlo, por lo que lo dejé que se quedara así, mientras yo guiaba sus pasos hasta mi casa. Sentí un temblor suyo, a causa de un sollozo, que pude escuchar. Mi mano se coló por su mejilla, y con mi pulgar limpie sus tibias lágrimas. Me sentí realmente mal, pero era lo único que podía hacer, hasta que llegáramos a casa.

Entramos, y era claro que no quería mostrar su rostro, ya que nunca me dejó verlo en todo el camino. Se soltó de mí, y yo me adelanté rápidamente, para no mirarle y darle un poco de espacio. Me saqué las zapatillas y pasé.

-V-voy al baño- dije, y lo dejé solo. Corrí por mi pasillo, abrí la puerta, encendí la luz y cerré tras de mí. Me apoyé de espalda contra la puerta, y me fui deslizando de apoco al suelo, quedando sentado. Mis manos fueron a mi cabeza.

¿Qué mierda había sido todo eso?... ¿Por qué a Kuroko le afectó tanto esto? Eran amigos es verdad, pero, ¿será que había algo más?... Yo conozco a Kuroko, y sé que no se habría puesto así por cualquiera… Ver en la forma que Aomine afirmaba que le pertenecía con tanta seguridad me hizo querer partirle la cara, para que dejara de ser por una vez un hijo de puta. Mi mente no dejaba de reproducir una y otra vez el rostro de Kuroko, a punto de cogerle de la mano. Solo pensar en eso, hacia me que pecho que contrajera hasta dolerme.

Aomine había sido una persona muy importante para Kuroko, y yo sé, por lo que me han contado, que hacían una dupla excelente.

¡¿Pero no era yo ahora su luz?! ¿Por qué sentía esta rabia de pensar que para Kuroko podía ser más importante Aomine que yo? Él estaba conmigo ahora, yo era su compañero, él mismo me eligió. ¡¿Pero qué más quiero?! ¡Maldita sea!

Me levanté del suelo, y abrí la llave del agua, metiendo mis manos, y mojándome la cara. Estaba tan confundido que me llegaba a marear. Algo había que no me podía tranquilizar. No sabía qué era lo que quería…

Me sequé la cara y el pelo con la toalla de mano, y salí del baño. Llegué al living, y Kuroko estaba sentado sobre el sofá, abrazándose de las piernas, y acariciando a Nigou al parecer, no podía ver de este ángulo.

-¿Quieres comer?...-pregunté. Volteó a verme rápidamente, y por lo menos ya no tenía los ojos rojos. No quería mirarle mucho para que no se sintiera incomodo.

-Si…- contestó.

Pasé a su lado, para ir a la cocina. Abrí el refrigerador, y había algunas verduras y arroz. Las saqué y las dejé en la mesa de la cocina para prepararlas. A partir de ese momento, hubo un largo silencio, donde lo miraba de reojo. Mire el reloj, iban a ser las 10 de la noche, ya era muy tarde. Decidí invitarlo a dormir.

-Kuro-!  
-Kaga-!

Hablamos al mismo tiempo, fue algo cómico y vergonzoso.

-Dime.- dijo Kuroko.

-No, tu primero…

-Bueno… quería saber si te puedo ayudar en algo, no es justo que tú hagas todo.

Le sonreí.

-Si claro, pon la mesa por mientras…- le propuse.

Él se levantó, y pasó a mi lado, para ir al mueble donde guardaba los platos.

-Ahora tú…- comentó de la nada.

-¿Ah?..- no le había entendido.

-Dime ahora tú. ¿Qué querías decirme?...

-¡AH!... Bueno, se está haciendo tarde y…- ¿por qué me costaba tanto preguntarlo?-… ¿t-te quieres quedar a dormir?...

* * *

Hola amigos! Bueno, otro día y vengo a publicar otra páginas puuus~!

Jejeje, bueno, ya saben lo que viene así que, los que no les gusta el XXX no lo lean XDD

Saludos~!

Emilia


	4. Chapter 4: Aclaración

Kagami-kun sacaba las cosas para la comida. Comenzó a picar unas verduras, y yo le miraba de reojo. Nigou se levantó y se subió a mis piernas. Me miraba, con esos enormes ojos, como tratando de decirme algo. Hizo un pequeño llanto, y miro a Kagami-kun. Sentí que mi corazón daba un brinco al tonar lo que quería decir. Era verdad, no podía ser así de mal educado y dejarlo hacer todo el trabajo por mí, debo agradecerle de alguna manera las cosas que ha hecho por mí.

-Kuro-!  
-Kaga-!

Qué vergüenza, habíamos hablado al mismo momento. Sentí que me sonrojaba.

-Dime- le dije.

-No, tu primero…-insistió. Realmente era vergonzoso.

-Bueno… quería saber si te puedo ayudar en algo, no es justo que tú hagas todo.

-Si claro, pon la mesa por mientras…- me sonrió, moviendo la cabeza, señalando donde estaba el mueble de los platos.

Pasé por su lado, y abrí el mueble. Había poca cantidad de platos, máximo unos 6, junto con vasos plásticos duros, todos de diferentes colores. Me pareció divertido, coger uno rojo y otro celeste.

-Ahora tú…-le dije, para que me contara.

-¿Ah?...

-Dime ahora tú. ¿Qué querías decirme?...- le repetí, mirándolo.

-¡AH!... Bueno, se está haciendo tarde y…- tartamudeaba y se rascó tras la nuca-… ¿t-te quieres quedar a dormir?...

Me sorprendí mucho, y mi corazón dio un brinco. Algunas veces ya me había quedado a dormir, no entiendo porque me ponía así ahora.

-¿No te molesta?...- pregunté tímido.

-¡No, para nada!- sonrió.

Asentí con la cabeza, y volví al mueble para sacar los platos. Los puse sobre la mesa, aun faltaban los cubiertos. El cajón se encontraba al otro lado de Kagami-kun, y la cocina era algo pequeña para que cupieran 2 personas.

Ya lista la comida, Kagami-kun puso todo en un plato, y lo dejó al centro de la mesa del comedor. Era pequeña y redonda, nada fuera de lo común. Antes de que pudiera, él ya estaba trayendo cubiertos consigo.

Nos sentamos a comer, y le dimos algo de comida de perro a Nigou, que por fortuna traía dentro de mi bolso.

-Está bueno…- me atreví a decirle.

-Gracias…- sonrió alegre. Él devoraba su 7to plato de comida, mientras yo apenas llevaba la mitad. Ya estaba quedándome lleno, pero no podía dejar nada, no debía ser descortés.

-No te preocupes, puedes dejar si ya no tienes hambre…- me dijo.

Kagami-kun realmente me dejaba impresionado, con su capacidad de darse cuenta de la situación, o por lo menos, de mi situación. La mayoría de la gente no podía verme, ya que mi poca presencia no se los permitía. En cambio Kagami-kun, se daba cuenta con tanta facilidad. Me sentí, de alguna manera, feliz. Pensar en eso hacía que mi corazón latiera de alegría. Sentí que me sonroje. ¡Idiota de mí!

Cogí mi vaso y bebí agua. Al terminar, me di cuenta que Kagami-kun ya acabó, pero tenía cara de no estar satisfecho.

-Aaagg… había muy poca comida. Odio irme a dormir con el estomago vacio...- _¿Vacio? ¡¿…Enserio?!._ Levantó los hombros, resignado. Se iba a parar de la silla, cuando yo lo hice antes que él. Recogí su plato.

-Yo lavo…- le dije.

-¡No no, yo lo hago!- se apresuró.

-Por favor, déjame hacer esto por ti- le miré, y se detuvo en seco, viendo algo sorprendido.

-E-está bien… yo voy con Nigou…- me dijo, y se fue a sentar al sofá donde estaba antes yo con el cachorro, quien se encontraba acostado.

Di a correr el agua, y metí dentro los platos. Mientras lavaba, a veces levantaba la mirada, y veía que Nigou le lamia la mano a Kagami-kun, y este, asqueado, se dejaba hacer. A veces soltaba una risa por las cosquillas. Nigou estaba más cariñoso con Kagami-kun que nunca, le tuve envidia, porque él lo acariciaba y tocaba de esa manera tan gentil…

-Terminé, Kagami-kun…- le dije, secándome las manos con un paño de cocina.

-Bien, siéntate. Ven aquí…- señalo un puesto a su lado en el sofá, el cual era para 2 personas.

No quería saber qué cara estaba poniendo ahora, pero sentía que mi cara hervía en rojo… ¡Estaba tan contento maldita sea!

* * *

Kuroko me quedó viendo por unos momentos. Parecía indeciso.

-¿No te molesta?...-preguntó.

-¡No, para nada!- _en lo absoluto la verdad..._

Asintió con su cabeza y volvió a lo suyo. ¿Quizás, él también se sentía de la misma forma que yo? ¿Ansioso y confundido? Eran nuevas cosas las que sentía junto a Kuroko, quería protegerlo, cuidarlo.

Oí que ubicó los platos en la mesa, entonces yo me apresuré con las verduras. Pude notar que Kuroko quería pasar al otro lado para buscar los cubiertos, pero no había suficiente espacio.

Terminé y puse todo en un plato. Antes de salir, abrí el cajón de los cubiertos, y me llevé unos para ambos. Puse todo en la mesa y comenzamos a comer.

¡Tenía tanta hambre joder! A pesar de las hamburguesas, creo que el suceso anterior me gastó el doble de energía que un partido.

-Esta bueno...-comentó.

Oír esas palabras, pero especialmente de Kuroko, me hacían muy feliz.

-Gracias-sonreí.

Veía comer a Kuroko, y ponía cara de esfuerzo por tragar el arroz.

-No te preocupes, puedes dejar si ya no tienes hambre...- le dije para que no se forzará.

Después de unos minutos, terminé mi 10mo plato, pero aún tenía hambre.

-Aaagg... Había muy poca comida- me quejé- odio irme a la cama con el estómago vacío...

Estaba tomando mi plato para llevarlo a lavar, cuando Kuroko me lo quitó de las manos.

-Yo lavo...-dijo.

-¡No no, yo lo hago!-lo intente detener.

-Por favor, déjame hacer esto por ti- me miró directamente, como suplicando. Mi corazón aceleró a un ritmo más rápido, al verlo tan decidido y tan, adorable.

-E-está bien... Yo voy con Tetsu- le señalé con el pulgar el sofá, donde se encontraba el costal de pulgas ese.

Me senté a su lado, y se lanzó a mí. Estaba mucho más inquieto y activo, todo el tiempo quería estar conmigo. Me lamía la mano, y yo con mucho asco y esfuerzo lo dejaba, ya que a veces me hacia cosquillas y era bastante tierno. Se sentó, mirándome fijamente y jadeando con su lengua afuera. Aquellos ojos, de verdad son idénticos a los de Kuroko; creo que por eso este perro me agrada.

-Terminé, Kagami-kun...

Kuroko se secaba las manos, mientras se acercaba.

-Bien, siéntate. Ven aquí...- el puesto a mi lado estaba desocupado.

Se quedo quieto, y pensé que no vendría, pero entonces se acercó y se sentó en silencio a mi lado. Tenía la cara algo sonrojada, se veía tan tierno, pero intenté pensar en otras cosas...

-B-bueno...- no sabía que decir.- ¡Hoy, fue un día interesante!...- _¡¿qué estupideces decía?!- _¡No no! Me refiero a que... Aaam...- _¡idiota, idiota, imbécil!_

-Aomime-kun...- dijo Kuroko de la nada, y rápidamente me callé, para oírlo. No esperaba que hablara, por lo que sorprendió- Él era mi compañero en el colegio anterior, y siempre podíamos jugar juntos...- él ya me había contado esa historia, ¿por qué la repetía?- Pero, para mí, era mucho más que sólo eso...- bajó la mirada...

Me quedé helado, mirándome. ¡No, no no no no! ¡¿A que se refería con eso exactamente?! ¡¿Qué más era?!

-Cuando alguien es mi luz, esa persona es alguien a la cual le entrego todo...- todo se volteó hacia mí ¿Yo era su luz ahora no? Es decir, que él...- y Aomine-kun sabía que tenía mi yo por completo, siempre a su lado, como amigo, como la persona más importante para mi...

"¡Maldito! ¡Juro, juro que si le hace algo a Kuroko de nuevo lo mato!" gritaba dentro de mí, mientras seguía oyendo atento a todo lo que decía Kuroko.

-...Él era todo para mi... Pero me dejó. La verdad es… Creo que es lo más traumático que he sufrido hasta ahora, y después vino la paliza que nos dio en nuestro partido, a pesar de que nos esforzamos y dimos el corazón, nos venció de todas formas... Eso era lo que soñaba aquel día en el camarín...

_"¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía por la mierda! ¡Él es el causante de todo!"_ mis dientes rechinaron.

-... Pero esa noche volví a soñar...

-¿Eh?...-abrí los ojos, muy atento a lo que decía. Todo era tan confuso e inesperado para mí en este momento que tenía mil y un pensamientos dando vuelta en mi mente.

-Soñé contigo...- agachó su cabeza, y su cara se puso roja. El pulso me acelero por la emoción.-... en lo bien que me has hecho, en cuanto me has ayudado, en que me diste tu mano cuando creía que no podría volver a confiar en nadie para que fuera mi luz, y aunque al inicio fue difícil, con el tiempo te fuiste volviendo más y más... La persona más importante para mí...- su tono de voz se iba opacando, mientras se sonrojaba aún más. No imaginaba el valor que tuvo que tomar para decir algo como eso, pero, mi corazón estaba tan descontrolado que pensé que en cualquier minuto iba a salirme corriendo por la garganta. Felicidad, sentía una felicidad que jamás había experimentado.

Sin darme cuenta, lo tenía ya entre mis brazos, abrazándolo.

* * *

Me senté junto a Kagami-kun, pero no quería mirarle, sabía que mi cara estaba sonrojada, y él la notaria, volviendo todo mucho más confuso e incómodo.

-B-bueno...- dijo él de la nada- ¡Hoy, fue un día interesante!...- se quedó callado, con una cara de sorpresa, porque sus palabras no fueron de mucho ánimo que digamos- ¡No no! Me refiero a que... Aaam...

Mi actitud sólo empeoraba las cosas, estaba siendo egoísta, y de seguro él se preguntaba qué es lo que me pasaba, y la razón de por qué lo que pasó con Aomine-kun me afectó tanto. Debía decirle la verdad, debía decirle que ahora Aomine-kun era una etapa pasada, y que ahora quería estar junto a él.

-Aomime-kun...- comencé, sin apartar la vista del suelo. Se quedó callado, para poder escucharme. No sabía cómo decirle todo esto que giraba por mi cabeza.- Él era mi compañero en el colegio anterior, y siempre podíamos jugar juntos...Pero, para mí, era mucho más que sólo eso...-me agaché aún más.

Esperé alguna pregunta o algo, pero como simplemente calló, continúe.

-Cuando alguien es mi luz, esa persona es alguien a la cual le entrego todo...- ¡Qué vergüenza! ¡¿Por qué tenía que decir todas estas cosas?! - y Aomine-kun sabía que tenía mi yo por completo, siempre a su lado, como amigo, como la persona más importante para mi... Él era todo para mí... Pero me dejó. La verdad es… Creo que lo más traumático que he sufrido hasta ahora, y después vino la paliza que nos dio en nuestro partido, a pesar de que nos esforzamos y dimos el corazón, nos venció de todas formas ... Eso era lo que soñaba aquel día en el camarín...

_¡Es el momento, es ahora o nunca!_

-... Pero esa noche volví a soñar...

-¿Eh?...-Kagami-kun se escuchaba confundido, ya que no veía su rostro.

-Soñé contigo...- sentí mi cara hervir por la vergüenza, no recuerdo haber estado tan sonrojado como en este minuto, nunca había abierto tanto mi corazón a una persona-... en lo bien que me has hecho, en cuanto me has ayudado, en que me diste tu mano cuando creía que no podría volver a confiar en nadie para que fuera mi luz, y aunque al inicio fue difícil, con el tiempo te fuiste volviendo más y más... La persona más importante para mí...- la vergüenza me superó, y mi voz se fue haciendo más despacio. Finalmente había terminado, sólo faltaba rogar para que Kagami-kun no se molestara por mis vergonzosas palabras.

Entonces, sin ningún aviso, me tenía en sus brazos, ocultado su rostro en mi hombro.

-Kuroko...- susurró, y mi cuerpo se estremeció.- Yo, realmente me pone feliz al saber eso ¿sabes?... Para mí también eres especial... Eres... Mi mejor amigo.

¡Que hermosa sensación de felicidad! Estaba tan contento de que no me rechazara, él me consideraba su amigo también. Me aferré a sus brazos.

-Kagami-kun...- dije su nombre. Sentía mi corazón como nunca antes. Lo quería, lo quería tanto, y estaba tan feliz de que fuera mi amigo. Sentí su calor, que su luz me envolvía, y me sentí tan protegido, que desearía jamás separarme.

Lentamente él nos separó, para mirarnos a los ojos. Estaba sonrojado y sonriendo.

Entonces, levantó su puño. -¿Compañeros?...

Mi corazón parecía ir desenfrenado. Choqué mi puño contra el suyo, y mi estómago pareció contraerse por la felicidad.

-Compañeros.- contesté.

Nos quedamos así unos momentos, mirándonos a los ojos. Parecían brillar más de lo normal, y realmente lo encontré atractivo. No sé qué es lo exactamente quería, pero me dieron ganas de hacer más, de demostrarle mi cariño con más fuerza que sólo un abrazo.

Lentamente, sin ninguna prisa, me acerqué un poco más. Él hizo lo mismo. Sus ojos eran tan intensos, estaba siendo atraído hacia ellos. Sentí su respiración contra la mía. Nuestras frentes se apoyaron. Tragué saliva, esto era demasiado excitante, tenía ganas de hacer más, pero no sabía qué exactamente. Entonces, el se separó de mi, y sus labios se posaron sobre mi frente, besándome con gentileza. Mi cuerpo tembló, sentía nuevas emociones, y quería besarle también. El bajó el rostro, y tímidamente lleve mis labios hasta su nariz, y le besó de la misma forma. Nuestros ojos se encontraron de nuevo, y ahora ambos nos acercamos, y unimos nuestros labios en apenas un tímido roce, que hizo estremecer mi cuerpo. Era fantástico, casi irreal, mi primer beso, como muchas veces había pensado, pero había sido mil veces mejor.

* * *

Lo sostenía fuerte en mis brazos. Sentía que el corazón me iba a partir el pecho de lo fuerte que me golpeaba. Era tanta felicidad, Kuroko podía hacerme sentir de esta manera con sólo unas palabras. Estoy tan feliz de ser su amigo, que me haya elegido como su luz. Creo que es una de las mejores cosas que me han pasado en la vida.

-Kuroko...-le susurré, con mi rostro oculto en su hombro- Yo, realmente me pone feliz al saber eso ¿sabes?... Para mí también eres especial... Eres... Mi mejor amigo.

Kuroko se aferró con fuerza y correspondió mi abrazo. Lo apreté más contra mí.

-Kagami-kun...- que voz tan pacífica la que tenía, casi como un arrullo. Nunca pensé que tenerlo de esta forma fuera tan cómodo y agradable, me encantaba. Sentía cosas que jamás había sentido por nadie, y aún no estaba muy seguro de qué eran, pero quería estar con él, era lo único que pedía en ese momento.

Me aparté, y su rostro se veía adorable. Sonreí cómo bobo, encantado por esa imagen. Parecía un niño, tan frágil, pero que me había mostrado algo que jamás habría imaginado de él. Sólo lo miraba, atento.

-¿Compañeros?...-levanté me puño en señal de nuestro saludo, sin separar mi otro brazo de él.

-Compañeros.- contestó, correspondiendo a mí saludo.

Me quedé así, mirándolo a los ojos, abrazados. Esta amistad era algo que jamás quiero perder. _¿Qué sólo la sombra necesita de la luz?_ No es verdad… La luz necesita de la sombra también, y agradecía que Kuroko fuera la mía.

Los ojos de Kuroko me atrajeron, y me empujaron a acerarme cada vez más y más a él. Apoyamos nuestras frentes, y yo no podía respirar de forma normal. Sus ojos eran tan puros y profundos. No pude evitar llevar mis labios a su frente y depositar un beso en ella. Tantas sensaciones, mi cuerpo entraba en un calor indescriptible, y yo quería más. Al bajar mi rostro, el besó mi nariz, y sus labios húmedos me dejaron sintiendo cosquillas. Miré a sus ojos, e instintivamente mis labios bajaron hasta los suyos, y lo besé con apenas un roce. No tenía idea de lo que hacía, pero no me quería detener. Era algo tan agradable, me encantaba.

Moví mis labios sobre los suyos, y correspondió. Una de mis manos fue hasta su rostro y tomé su mejilla. La otra, se coló por su otra mano, y entrelacé mis dedos con los de él.

Me separé. Estaba tan sonrojado. Pude entender en ese momento, que lo que sentía no era amistad, quería besarlo más, quería saber hasta dónde podíamos llegar. Mi cuerpo estaba a punto de colapsar.

Retomamos el beso, pero el movimiento fue algo más brusco. Saboreé sus dulces labios, húmedos y tan pálidos. Su mano desocupada fue hasta mi cabeza, y me atrajó hasta él, profundizando el beso. Saqué la punta de mi lengua, y lamí con timidez. Correspondió, y sacó su lengua también, rozando con la mía. Abrí más mi boca, dejando que su lengua pasara, y él me permitió el paso hasta la suya. Nuestras manos entrelazadas, muy a nuestro pesar se separaron, y yo llevé la mía hasta su cintura, y él bajó ambos brazos hasta mi cuello, donde me atrajo. Comencé a jadear, con unos simples besos ya tenía mi cuerpo exigiendo por más. Poco a poco, me fui recostando, y él se dejo llevar, quedando bajo mío. Todo lo hacía de manera inconsciente, me dejaba llevar por los sentimientos que sentía en ese minuto, haciéndome actuar, para estar más cerca de él. Un gemido salió de su garganta cuando lo aprisioné contra el sofá. Mis labios buscaron su cuello, mordiéndolo con cuidado. Hacía gemidos tan tentadores.

-Ka-Kagami-kun...

* * *

Los labios de Kagami-kun eran mucho más suaves de lo que parecían, y al moverse eran tan gentiles con los míos, parecían que estaban hechos para estar juntos.

Una de sus manos sostuvo mi mejilla, y otra tomó una de las mías, juntándolas como lo hacen las parejas. Pensar en esa idea me hizo sentir que mi estómago se llenaba de algo... ¿Mariposas? Era tan asombroso, una tan linda idea.

Se separó y me miró, con tanta intensidad que mi mente se nubló. Mi corazón aumentó su velocidad, y comprendí que estos latidos eran diferentes a cualquiera que hubiese sentido algo, y lo que más me alegraba, era que estaban siendo correspondidos de la forma más hermosa, con un beso con el que no hacían falta decir palabras.

Nos volvimos a unir, y nuestros labios se movían aún más, causando roce y cada vez más abiertos. Tomé su cabeza con mi mano desocupada, y lo atraje hasta mí. Sentí la punta de su lengua acariciando mis labios y me estremecí. Saqué la mía, y estas se encontraron de forma tímida, pero después ya no se querían separar. Kagami-kun llegaba tan adentro de mi boca, era tan placentero. Tenía un sabor tan dulce. Quería besarlo así y aún más intenso, quería derretirme con sólo sus labios.

Separamos nuestras manos y él tomo de mi cintura, y yo rodeé su cuello con ambos brazos. Nos fuimos deslizando por el sofá, y quedo sobre mí, aplastando mi cuerpo, creando que mi respiración se agitara y no pudiera pensar con claridad. Un mordisco suyo en mi cuello y su tibia respiración se hicieron jadear su nombre.

-Ka-Kagami-kun...

Mis manos bajaron a su espalda, y metí mis manos bajo su camisa, y sus músculos tan tonificados me tentaron a apretarlos y acariciarlos. Él metió también su mano bajo mi camisa, y rápidamente se coló a mis pectorales, y los acarició, rozando mis pezones. Solté un gemido, y apretaba mi labio interior para no volver a soltar más, pero me era imposible, se sentía tan bien. Nuestras piernas se entrelazaron, y una mía hizo presión sobre su entrepierna, y lo sentí duro, mientras temblaba. Quería disfrutar más.

-La…mmmg…ropa- jadeé, y él entendió. Nos separamos y cada uno se sacó su camisa, sin apartar la vista del otro. Lo miraba desde abajo; sus abdominales tan marcados nunca me habían parecido tan deliciosos. Me senté y besé su vientre, con besos húmedos que hacían sonidos tan eróticos. Kagami-kun jadeaba, y tomó mi cabeza, acariciando mis cabellos, mientras mis manos giraban por su cintura y mis labios no dejaban de besar su cuerpo. Llevé mis manos a mi pantalón, y lo comencé a sacar, mientras Kagami-kun hacía lo mismo sobre mí con los suyos. Quedamos en ropa interior, y salí bajo de él, e hice que se sentará, para ponerme sobre sus piernas, con las mías abiertas alrededor de sus caderas, juntando nuestras entrepiernas que apenas estaban cubiertas con nuestros bóxers. Me sostuve de sus hombros, y él de mis caderas, cuando ambos comenzamos un meneo, que hacia un delicioso roce. Devoramos la boca del otro, mientras la velocidad de nuestros movimientos aumentaba, junto con la cantidad de nuestros gemidos.

* * *

El gemido de Kuroko fue mucho para mí, tan tentador, pero quería ir un poco más lento, sentir cada rincón de su boca, a la cual ya me había vuelto adicto. Parece que yo no era el único emocionado, porque sentí las pequeñas y suaves manos de Kuroko meterse bajo mi camisa, acariciando mi cadera y abdominales. Reí entre nuestros labios, y profundicé el beso con un movimiento dominante, y metí ahora yo mis manos bajo su camisa, tocando su piel tan suave. Subí hasta su pecho, y con mi palma aplasté uno de sus pezones, girando sobre él, mientras de ponían duros, y quejidos de placer se escapaban de su garganta. Cuando nos separábamos para respirar, gemía, pero se mordía el labio. Nunca imaginé que tener a un chico, pero en especial a Kuroko, me pusiera de esta manera, a punto de colapsar.

Sus piernas se movieron, y yo lo imité, encajando mejor nuestros cuerpos, pero con una de sus rodillas presiono mi entrepierna, sacándome un gemido ronco.

-Mmgg...

Pareció divertirse, porque río en voz baja.

-La...mmmg…ropa- jadeó en mi oreja. Me reí, y le mordí el cuello, antes de separarme y levantarme sobre mis rodillas. Estaba abajo mío, con una cara tan erótica. Lamí mis labios, como señalándole que mi visón era deliciosa, y que tenía hambre de más.

Nos sacamos ambos la camisa, y Kuroko se levantó, quedando sentado, y beso mis abdominales, uno tras otro, haciendo ese ruido con los labios tan provocador. Agarré su cabeza, y gemí, mordiéndome el labio, sin dejar de mirarlo. Sus manos iban por mi cintura, jamás me imagine a Kuroko tan caliente, teniendo esta dominancia de la situación, pero yo me dejaba hacer, quería ver hasta dónde podía llegar.

Me sorprendió, cuando se comenzó a sacar el pantalón, quedando en bóxers. Lo imité, quedando igual que él; le seguiría el juego, divirtiéndome como nunca. Se salió debajo de mi, y me motivo a sentarme, y yo lo hacía con una gran sonrisa, sin apartar la cara de su sonrojado rostro. Se sentó sobre mí, e hizo una presión exquisita sobre mi entrepierna, y me quejé del placer, casi como gruñendo. Se aferró a mi cuello, y yo tomé su cintura, y el movió sus caderas de atrás adelante, creando roce y que nuestros erectos miembros aún bajo la tela se frotarán, al igual que nuestros testículos. Comencé a jadear tanto, que por vergüenza y orgullo, devoré de nuevo la boca de Kuroko. Mis manos bajaron de sus caderas hasta sus nalgas, y se las apreté, abriendo y cerrando.

-Aaaahhh~! Kaga-mi~!- gimió alto, aumentando el movimiento. La tela tan apretada ya me estaba doliendo, pero hacer esto era tan excitante a cada minuto. Yo movía mis caderas, dando estocadas involuntarias, y Kuroko saltaba. No aguante más, y con mi mano bajé a su entrepierna y fregué con mi mano, haciendo círculos de forma rápida. Kuroko hecho su espalda hacia atrás, haciendo gemidos cada vez más potentes.

-Mmmmggg~! Mmmhgg~! Aaaahh~! Mmmg~!- cerraba su boca, pero esos sonidos podían ser perfectamente escuchados por mis oídos.

-Ka-Kaga...-kun..aahhh!- besé su pecho, lamiendo y dejando un camino con mi lengua. Sin avisarle, saqué su pene de su bóxer.

-A-Aaaaahhh~!

Lo masturbé, lento, para torturarlo. Pero entonces él se paró de mis piernas, y frente a mis ojos, el se sacó por completo los bóxers, quedando completamente desnudo. Le miraba, y tragué saliva. Su pene era grande, nunca pensé que podría ser así estando erecto. Él entonces tomó los míos y los tiró para sacármelos. Yo levanté mis caderas para ayudarle, y la prenda quedo colgando de mi tobillo.

Kuroko se volvió a sentar sobre mí, juntando ahora nuestros penes a plena carne, húmedos y duros como rocas. Kuroko cada vez me impresionaba más, jamás lo imagine tan pervertido.

-Mmmgg..Kuroko...-ronroneé en su oído.

* * *

¡Tehee~! ¡Holis mis queridos!

¡Nueva publicación! Como verán, cuando escribí esto fue antes de leer el manga, cuando aun no salía en anime Hanamiya, osea, muy antiguo, por eso está bastante atras de la historia. Me disculpo por eso.

Tiendo a ser bien detallista y lenta en el tema del sexo, porque se que es importante e intento buscar más cosas que los clichés (no se si me entienden) El tema aquí, es que espero de corazón que les guste, y pues, mañana si es que va bien todo ¡publico uno nuevo!

¡Saludos y muchas gracias!

Emilia


	5. Chapter 5: Daclaración

La boca de Kagami-kun se apoderaba de la mía, enredando nuestras lenguas de forma tan excitante. Lo quería cada vez más pegado a mí, quería fundirme con él. Apenas estos roces y ya tenía mi cuerpo suplicando por sentir a Kagami-kun. Entonces de sorpresa, agarró mis glúteos con sus grandes manos, y los movía, haciéndome sentir sensaciones tan placenteras, que me estaba ahogando en el placer, y moviendo con más fuerza mis caderas complací a nuestros miembros con un delicioso roce adictivo.

-Aaaahhh~! Kaga-mi~!- su nombre se me escapó en un gemido, con mi voz apenas estable. Kagami-kun cambió sus movimientos, y ahora envestía en mi, y yo por reflejo hice pequeños saltitos. No tenía control sobre mi voz, una y otra vez soltaba quejidos entre jadeos, y yo besaba la boca de Kagami-kun para que no exagerar, pero ya poca cordura me quedaba.

Entonces, Kagami-kun agarró mi entrepierna con su mano completa,  
y la movió en círculos sobre ella, presionando lentamente, y de manera tan perfecta. Mi espina se dobló, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, soltando gemidos vergonzosamente altos, con mis ojos fuertemente cerrados.

-Mmmmggg~! Mmmhgg~! Aaaahh~! Mmmg~!- intentaba con todas mis fuerzas cerrar la boca, pero los gemidos de mi garganta eran imposible de callar. Abrí uno de mi ojos, y miré como Kagami-kun sonreía malicioso.

-Ka-Kaga...-kun..aahhh!- él hizo caso omiso y su lengua paso a mi pecho, provocándome choques y cosquillas tan placenteras. Sin aviso, su mano se metió bajo mi tela, y agarró sin pudor el tronco de mi pene, liberándolo de la presión del bóxer.

-A-Aaaaahhh~!-mi garganta emitió un vergonzoso gritito.

Su mano iba lento, moviendo su muñeca, acariciándolo. Esto no era nada comparado cuando alguna que otra vez lo hice por curiosidad, porque nunca fue algo de mi preocupación, aunque a veces era necesario satisfacer la necesidad, después de todo, soy un adolescente. Pero quería darle placer a Kagami-kun también, y quería satisfacerlo. Sabía que no podría ser muy dominante, pero podía tentarlo y calentar algo las cosas.

Me separé, y me puse de pie. Él me quedo mirado sentado, atento, y ante su mirada, me quité mis bóxers, quedando completamente desnudo. Todo era tan excitante. Sus ojos estaban tan fijos en mi erecto pene que me hizo estremecer con sólo sentirlo.  
Mi cuerpo tembló. Caminé hasta él, y tomé sus bóxers, comenzando a tirarlos. Despegó sus caderas del sillón, levantando su trasero, y lo que me ayudó a hacerlo mucho más fácil. Lo saqué por completo, y su miembro salió completamente erecto. Tan grande y grueso, me encantó. Nunca imagine que ver el pene de otro hombre, en especial el de Kagami-kun me excitara tanto.

Volví a sentarme sobre él, y apenas nuestros penes se tocaron tuve un espasmo. Me aferre a él, juntando más nuestras entrepiernas.

-Mmmgg..Kuroko...-su voz grave en mi oído me hizo gemir junto a él.

Agarró nuestros penes y los masturbó juntos, y de ambos salió líquido preseminal. Me estaba mojando, y movía mis caderas, buscando más contacto. Levanté mi cola, abriendo más mis nalgas, quedando con mi entrada más a la vista. Kagami-kun pareció entender lo que quería. Su mano desocupada se puso entre nuestras bocas, y juntos lamimos dos dedos. Nuestra saliva se juntaba, y a veces nuestras lenguas se tocaban. Ya bien húmedos, bajó a mi trasero, y rozó mi ano en círculos. Era tan extraño, pero se sentía muy bien.

-Mmmgg… A-Aaah… Aahh… Nnng...- los giraba rápido, haciendo presión. Entonces, metió un dedo dentro, el del medio. Llegó profundo, y acarició dentro, buscando mi punto G. Lo encontró, y comenzó a rozarlo, sacando y metiendo su dedo. Mi boca no dejaba de emitir vergonzosos gemidos, y Kagami-kun aprovechaba para agarrar mi lengua con su boca para succionarla. Estaba más blando abajo, por lo que metió otro dedo. Hacia tijeras, dilatando mi interior. Era indescriptible lo delicioso que se sentía. Seguía frotando ese punto, pero aún quería más. Ya me imaginaba como debía sentirse tenerlo dentro.

-Mmmmg.. No quiero- más~- le gemí al oído.- Te quiero a ti, rápido...- lamí en su oreja, ayudándolo a masturbarnos con una de mis manos. Debía resistir, quería ver hasta donde llegábamos.

-Perdón... Pero primero...- me susurró, y aumentó el movimiento de ambas manos.

-¡Aaaaaahhh~! ¡Aaaahhh~! ¡Haaaaa~! ¡Kagami-kun~! ¡Aaahh!- hice unos grititos. Kagami-kun era malvado, pero me estaba dando tanto placer, que no podía aguantar por más tiempo.- No puedo... Me veng-aaaahh~..

-Hazlo…conmigo...Mmmgg...- aumentó tanto, que yo con mis dos manos lo ayudé, y apretando en punto preciso, eyaculé junto con él, mientras de nuestras gargantas salían un orgasmo, que fue absorbidos por los labios del otro.

Nuestros penes estaban tan pegados, me encantaba. Nunca había sentido tanta excitación en mi vida. Mientras mordía sus labios con cuidado, con mi mano diestra tome nuestros dos penes y los junte más. Nuestros glandes se rozaron, y comencé a sentirme húmedo. Subía y bajaba mi mano, y simplemente era grandioso, calzaban de manera perfecta, como si hubieran sido creados para ser unidos, era tan delicioso.

* * *

Kuroko movía sus caderas, y de repente las levantó, abriendo más sus piernas, recostándose sobre mi pecho. Lo miré a sus ojos, estaban deseosos y llenos de lujuria, él quería algo, y yo se lo daría. Puse mi mano izquierda en medio de nuestras bocas, y levanté dos dedos, y ambos con nuestras lenguas los lamimos, como si se tratarán de una paleta. Cuando mi lengua rozaba con la de Kuroko, mi cuerpo rogaba por besarlo, pero lo que hacíamos también me tenía muy excitado. Ya bien húmedos, fui hasta el trasero de Kuroko, y lo separe con mis otros dedos, y los humedecidos con nuestra saliva palpearon sobre su entrada. No la podía ver desde este ángulo, pero se sentía tan suave y pequeña, seguramente debía ser hermosa.

-Mmmgg.. A-Aaah.. Aahh.. Nnng..-Kuroko se aferraba a mi cuello y gemía en mi oreja, ocultado su rostro, mientras le lamía el cuello. Gracias a mi práctica frecuente con la mano izquierda, tenía más agilidad, y movía mis dedos en círculos, presionando. Sin avisar, le metí un dedo dentro. Kuroko se quejó, y volvió a besarme, y yo le correspondí gustoso. Estaba buscando dentro de él aquel punto, que alguna vez oí decir por algún lado, que era grandioso de sentir en los hombres, incluso mejor que con una mujer. Quería comprobar si era verdad. Iba tocando, cuando sentí un pequeño bulto, y Kuroko tuvo un gran espasmo, acompañado de un gemido. Me di cuenta que ese es el punto que buscaba. Lo apretaba y rozaba, y a Kuroko parecía gustarle mucho. Me dejó de besar, y él solo pegó su frente en la mía, y no dejaba de respirar y gemir frente a mi rostro. Tomé su lengua con mis labios y succioné. Kuroko de verdad le estaba gustando, y eso me ponía feliz, quería ser yo quien le diera este placer, el único. Metí otro dedo, y hacía tijeras. Abría y cerraba, y me preocupada de siempre tocar ese punto que hacía temblar a mi amigo... ¿Amigo?...

-Mmmmg... No quiero- más~- su tono de súplica causó cosquillas en mi miembro- Te quiero a ti, rápido...-apenas susurró, aferrado a mí, lamiendo mi oreja tan provocativamente. Una de sus manos se unió a la mía que atendía nuestros penes, y ambos comenzamos un movimiento rápido, dando prioridad al pene del otro, dándonos placer, y apretando las puntas. Más y más líquido salía, y ya sabía que no aguantaríamos por mucho. No tenía sentido si se lo metía y duramos unos pocos segundos; yo quería disfrutar de Kuroko el mayor tiempo posible.

-Perdón... Pero primero...- le dije, y mi mano aceleró con fuerza, apretando un poco más, desde los testículos hasta el grande.

-¡Aaaaaahhh~! ¡Aaaahhh~! ¡Haaaaa~! ¡Kagami-kun~! ¡Aaahh!- su garganta emitía potentes gemidos, y agudos. Se aferraba a mí, y paso a rasguñar mi espalda. Ya no podía contener mis gemidos, los que siempre intenté ocultar, pero esto era tan bueno, que nuestras piernas temblaban, y no podíamos callar nuestros pre-orgasmos.

- No puedo... Me veng-aaaahh~-dijo finalmente con tono algo elevado.

-Hazlo…conmigo...Mmmgg...-contesté, y di la última carrera de mis manos, haciéndolo tan rápido, que me comenzaba a sentir próximo a un gran orgasmo. Su otra mano se unió a la mía sobre nuestros penes, y yo seguía apretando y haciendo presión sobre su punto sensible dentro de él. Todo el placer fue liberado con ese chorro de semen, que brotó desde mi pene, y se mezcló con el de Kuroko, manchando nuestros vientres. Besé su boca, y nuestros gritos se juntaron, apenas pudiendo mantener nuestras bocas cerradas. En ese momento, vi los ojos de Kuroko brillar como nunca, e hizo a mi corazón brincar.

Ahora lo entendía, yo realmente quería hacer esto con Kuroko, quería sentirlo, tenerlo para mí, que sea yo el único que esté en su mente y corazón. Quiero que él sea mucho más que un amigo, mucho más que un compañero de equipo, incluso más que mi sombra... Lo que sentía por él no lo había sentido nunca, y era indescriptible, pero lo único que quería ahora, era que fuera solo mío y yo ser sólo suyo.

Descansamos un momento, abrazados, él sobre mis hombros y yo su cintura. Llevé mis labios a su cuello, y deposite besos lentos, y estos iban viajando cada vez más arriba, besando su mejilla, y sus labios con mucho cariño, bailando lentamente entre ellos. Tan suaves, tan adictivos.

-Kuroko...- le susurré y le miré directamente a los ojos.

-Kagami-kun...- dijo él también.-Me gustó mucho...- su voz sonaba avergonzada. Era tan adorable.

-A mi también...- le sonreí, y llevé mi mano a su cara para acariciarlo, pero había olvidado un pequeño detalle. Mi mano estaba húmeda cubierta de nuestro semen, y le manché la cara.- L-lo siento...- me avergoncé, y lamí su mejilla. Sabía raro, como salado. Por último le besé. Sentí que su mano cogía la mía que estaba manchada, y la llevó a su boca. Lamió el semen, con cara de placer, y a veces abría los ojos para mirarme. Volví a excitarme, realmente él sabía cómo hacerlo. Tragué saliva con dificultad y cuando terminó de limpiar, ambos nos lanzamos a los labios del otro, besándonos de forma apasionada.

-¿Quieres...más?...- me atreví a preguntarle.

-Si, te quiero a ti…- me dijo, agarrándose de mi cuello, y mordiéndome el labio inferior.

-Hehe, nunca imaginé que fueras tan pervertido...- le sonreí malicioso.-Vamos a mi cuarto...- le ronroneé sobre el cuello, y lo tomé de los muslos, levantándome del sofá y él se aferró a mí con sus piernas al rededor de mi cintura.

-¡Ka-Kagami-kun!-dijo alterado, pero entonces le devore la boca. El ruido húmedo de nuestras lenguas hizo eco por el pasillo hasta mi habitación, y fue realmente excitante. Estaba tan sensible, cada célula de mi cuerpo quería sentir a Kuroko, sólo su roce y aroma podían hacerme desear más y más de él.

Llegamos a mi habitación, y me lancé a la cama con cuidado, dejándolo bajo mío. Acaricié su delgada cintura, moviendo ambos nuestros cuerpos, acercándonos cada vez más. Me separé, y nos acomodé mejor en la cama, quedando su cabeza sobre mi almohada. Lo miraba desde arriba, se veía tan provocador. Sus manos pasaron por sobre su cabeza, agarrándose de mi almohada, y me miraba sonrojado y tímido. Me reí, no podía creer que se comportara así después de todo lo que hicimos en la sala. Tomé sus piernas y las separé, haciendo que me mostrara su hermoso cuerpo blanco. Temblaba bajo mío, ya quería devorarlo.

* * *

Me quedé viendo a Kagami-kun por unos momentos, directamente a sus ojos. Estaban brillando, al igual como cuando ganábamos un partido, pero este brillo era diferente, algo nuevo, que parecían diamantes rojos. Me enternecí tanto, tan atractivo, tan grande y fuerte, tan adorable cuando quería. Nunca había sentido esta necesidad de estar con alguien, y superaba por mucho a Aomine-kun, porque lo que sentía por él era necesidad claro, pero sabía que no me correspondería, en cambio, aquí estábamos Kagami-kun y yo, dándonos placer, besándonos y tocando nuestros deseosos cuerpos. El corazón me latía con fuerza, y chocaba con el de Kagami-kun cuando tenía el mío apoyado sobre el de él. Dulcemente besó mi cuello, casi de película, hacía un sonido tan adorable, y yo cerraba los ojos, mientras que con cada tacto me hacía sentir especial, único. Fue subiendo por mi mentón, y llego a mis labios, y correspondí el beso con cariño, como un beso tierno, como de una pareja. Pensar nuevamente en esa palabra me provocó una felicidad inexplicable.

-Kuroko...- susurró, conquistándome nuevamente con su mirada.

-Kagami-kun...- dije su nombre de igual manera.-Me gustó mucho...- confesé avergonzado, pero quería decírselo, decirle que lo que habíamos hecho era especial.

-A mi también...- sonrió, y su mano se acercó a mi rostro. Sentí una sustancia pegajosa que me sorprendió cuando tocó mejilla.- L-lo siento...- dijo nervioso, y limpió con su lengua mi mejilla. Me causó tanta gracia, pero no pude reír, disfrutaba de su ternura que jamás imagine que recibiría de su parte. Después me volvió a besar; estas cosas tan pequeñas me hicieron desearlo de nuevo. Mi cuerpo exigía por más acción. Cogí su mano manchada, y con mi legua la limpié, pasándola entre sus dedos, procurando mirarlo a la cara, la cual se sonrojó. Vi como sus ojos confundidos lo hicieron tragar saliva, y ya terminada mi labor, me lancé a sus labios, y él correspondió de forma apasionada y morbosa.

-¿Quieres...más?...- susurro contra mis labios.

-Si, te quiero a ti...- dije con una voz sensual que jamás imaginé podría hacer. Mordí su labio.

-Hehe, nunca imaginé que fueras tan pervertido..- sonrió coqueto, y me avergoncé -Vamos a mi cuarto...- sentí como sus manos bajaban de mi cintura a agarrar con fuerza mis muslos y levantándose del sofá me llevó con él, y por instinto aferré mis piernas a su cadera y mis brazos a su cuello. Tuve unos segundos para mirar el suelo, y todo era tan alto, que me dio algo de vértigo.

-¡Ka-Kagami-kun!-mi voz salió como reflejo por la sorpresa, pero me calló la boca con un beso profundo, metiendo de golpe su lengua. Sólo me deje llevar, mientras con mis ojos cerrados sabía que estábamos cruzando el pasillo hasta su cuarto. Kagami-kun era tan ágil.

Llegamos a su habitación, y sentí como me depositaba en la cama y él me aprisionó contra ella con bastante cuidado, y sentí tanta felicidad que fuera tan considerado. El pecho me dolía de la emoción. Acarició mi cintura y movimos nuestros cuerpos creando roce. Me ayudó a acomodarme, y subí mi cabeza hasta la cabecera de la cama, acostándome en su almohada. Pude sentir tu aroma salir de ella. Eché mis brazos hacia atrás de mi cabeza, y levanté la mirada, encontrándome con el rostro de Kagami-kun a bastante altura; me miraba fijo, penetrante. Sentí como me ruborizaba al sentir su miraba sobre mi cuerpo, como si esta pudiera tocarme de verdad. Tomó mis piernas y las abrió, separándolas. Sentí cosquillas en mi pene, y me di cuenta de que me estaba poniendo erecto de nuevo. Sus manos subieron a mis caderas, acariciándolas. Colocó más cerca su entrepierna a mis trasero y me alteré un poco, pensé que me iba a penetrar de forma directa, pero me di cuenta que puso su pene sobre el mío, juntando nuestros testículos, y movió sus caderas de forma lenta, creando fricción, haciéndome jadear al ver como se movía sobre mí. Sonreía, mirándome lujurioso, y me excité. Se agachó, volviendo a mis labios, y yo lo recibí con gusto, juntando nuestras lenguas. Hizo una estocada algo más violenta, y presionó; sentí algo de molestia, pero era deliciosa, como cuando te masturbas con fuerza, pero era mil veces mejor.

Abandonó mis labios, para ir bajando por mi pecho. Besó mis pezones, apretando y tirándolos con sus labios. Era tan bueno. Tuvo que separar sus caderas para poder seguir bajando, pero con su mano siguió atendiendo mi miembro, de forma algo lenta. Sus labios bajaron hasta mis abdominales, y sacó su lengua, para lamerme. Me dio cosquillas, y temblé. Bajó cada vez más, pasando más allá de mi ombligo, soltando su cálido aliento, acariciando con su nariz. Tan gentil, tan cuidadoso, me estaba conmoviendo de verdad. Mi respiración temblaba junto con mi cuerpo. Levanté la mirada, y vi que su pene colgaba duro y erecto, sin atención. Me sentí egoísta, y con uno de mis pies, levanté y pase a hacer presión sobre su abdomen, y tocando sus testículos.

-Tsk...- se quejó con un espasmo. Me miró a los ojos y no pude evitar sonreír. Él me devolvió la sonrisa con picardía- Ya verás idiota...- y dicho esto, se llevó mi pene completo a su boca.

-¡AAAH~!- se me escapó un vergonzoso gemido, cuando sentí como con sus labios hacia presión desde lo más abajo, y subió lento, para de golpe volver a bajar, ahora aplicando la lengua. Se sintió magnífico- ¡Kk-aaaaaaahhh~!

* * *

El cuerpo de Kuroko bajo mío, parecía tan frágil, tan hermoso, que quería gozar de él cada segundo, sentir su piel, si esencia. Lo miraba arrodillado, por lo que tenía buena altura. Llevé mis manos a sus caderas y las acaricié, subiendo y bajando. Kuroko tenía las piernas abiertas, y ya no aguantaba para estar dentro de él, pero era muy pronto, y lo que menos quería era lastimarlo. Acerqué mis caderas a su trasero, y coloqué mi pene sobre el suyo; sentí que sus músculos se volvían a endurecer. Movimientos lentos crearon fricción entre nuestras pieles, y nuestros testículos rozaban. Me mordí el labio mientras lo miraba, y sonreí, para volver a sus labios. Mis caderas no se detenían mientras devoraba su boca, y no pude evitar hacer una estocada bruta, creando increíble placer en ambos. Mis labios querían probar más de su cuerpo, por lo que dejando su boca bajé por su cuello hasta su suave pecho, y fui besando, hasta llegar a uno de sus pezones. Estaba erecto, y yo creía que a sólo las mujeres les pasaba. Con mis labios los piñizqué y succioné dando besos, creando temblores en su cuerpo. Quería bajar, pero nuestra actual posición lo impedía, así que muy a mi pesar, separé nuestros penes, y fui llegando más lejos. Quería seguir dándole placer a él, así que con mi mano lo seguí masturbando, ahora más rápido, pero con calma a la vez. Mi boca bajaba por su vientre, y sentí su esencia deliciosa que salía de su piel, por lo que olfatee aquel delicioso aroma. Kuroko temblaba por las cosquillas, y a veces daba pequeñas mordidas suaves. De repente, la pierna de Kuroko se movió, para luego sentir con sorpresa como su pie "tomó" mi pene y hacía roce en los testículos y tronco al mismo tiempo. Sentí costillas y tuve un espasmo.

-Tsk...- traté de opacar un gemido, pero ese pequeño ruido fue claramente escuchado por Kuroko, el que me miraba con una sonrisa triunfante. No le daría la victoria tan fácil.- Ya verás idiota...- sonreí, y tomando su pene con una de sus manos, me lo llevé directo a mi boca, cubriéndolo completo. Era bastante grande, y...sabroso.

-¡AAAH~!- un potente gemido llegó a mis oídos, y me hizo recordar una técnica que, admito, la aprendí viendo porno en un día ocioso. Apreté el pene desde lo más abajo, cerca a los testículos, y fui deslizando y subiendo lento hasta su punta, y cuando llegué, bajé con fuerza mi boca, llegando de nuevo al final.

-¡Kk-aaaaaaahhh~!

Kuroko se estremeció de manera increíble. Sentí aún más húmeda la boca, y supe que era líquido de su pene. Di una última succión fuerte en la punta, para bajar mi lengua por el tronco hasta sus testículos, y con mis manos me ayudé a levantar los muslos y caderas de Kuroko. Pensé que iba a oponerse, pero sólo temblaba y gemía, aunque pude notar que se mordía la mano para no subir su volumen. Me dio tanta gracia, porque no se lo haría fácil.

Jamás me imaginé que desearía lamerle tanto el ano a otro hombre, pensé siempre que era repugnante, pero ahora lo único que quería era meter mi lengua y sentirla dentro de él. Como había imaginado antes, era realmente hermosa, tan pálida y pequeña, casi como de bebe. Con algo de timidez di un beso, causando otro espasmo de su parte. Volví a besar, para luego no apartar mis labios y sacar mi lengua, dando besos húmedos. Comencé una succión, y luego presioné con la punta de mi lengua directo, y esta pudo meter un poquito dentro. Con cada lamida, beso y succión, se hacía más y más blando, permitiéndome en un momento poder llegar a meter la mitad de mi lengua dentro suyo. Mi plan estaba funcionando, los gemidos de Kuroko ya no podían contenerse, y sabía que estaba próximo a su orgasmo. Junto con mi lengua, metí de nuevo un dedo, buscando el punto que antes había encontrado dentro de él. Al encontrarlo, Kuroko tembló y gimió aún más alto, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Mi lengua y mi dedo cooperaron dando placer a aquella zona, y con una última presión fuerte, Kuroko no aguanto más, y tomó su propio pene, masturbándose muy rápido, y se vino sobre su vientre. Estaba temblando, jadeaba de manera increíble. Dejé mi labor y subí para besarle, y él me correspondió, pero rápidamente se separó para comenzar a bajar por mi pecho.

-¿Q-Qué...?

-Ahora es mi turno, Kagami-kun...

* * *

Kagami-kun lamia mi pene de arriba a abajo, haciendo presión con sus labios sobre el tronco, llegando hasta el final. Nunca imaginé que una mamada se sintiera tan bien, yo creía que la gente exageraba, pero esto era como estar en el cielo, y Kagami-kun sabía cómo hacerlo. Me pregunté si lo había hecho antes, pero esa duda desapareció en apenas un segundo cuando sentí otra succión deliciosa sobre mi glande. Sentía salir ya líquido de mi pene, y me apené. De repente, Kagami-kun volvió a succionar, y sus manos separaron mis nalgas, levantando mi cola, dejándome expuesto. Me mordí la mano, para que no salieran más esos vergonzosos ruidos. Me dolía, porque cada vez Kagami-kun hacia mejores movimientos y más rápidos.

Abandonó mi pene, para bajar su boca hasta mi trasero. Dio un pequeño beso en mi entrada, que me hizo temblar, para luego mantener sus labios constantes ahí, y sacar su lengua, lamiendo cada milímetro, dejándome húmedo. Su punta hizo presión, y pudo entrar, apenas la punta, pero me estaba volviendo blando, lo que permitía a Kagami-kun meterla cada vez más con cada lamida. Estaba tan sensible, y con sus manos apretaba mis nalgas, separándolas. Ya no podía cerrar lo boca, o si no no podría respirar, así que dejé salir mis gemidos. El dedo de Kagami-kun me invadió de nuevo, y estaba acompañado de su lengua. Encontró mi punto G y tensé el cuerpo. Lo tocaba y apretaba, y no podía soportarlo más, era increíble. Sentí mi pene temblar, así que con mi mano me ayudé a venirme más rápido, moviéndola muy rápido, dejando escapar un grito, y sentí como mi abdomen era empapado.

Temblaba, no podía recuperarme de tal suceso, fue simplemente increíble, nunca imaginé que se podría sentir ese nivel de placer. Kagami-kun volvió a mis labios y yo lo atrajé con mis manos. Tenía cerrado los ojos, y yo los abrí, y pude ver su pene erecto pero sin atención. Le devolvería el favor, yo también le puedo dar placer a él. Me separé y lo alejé con mis manos, para que cabeza pudiera bajar con más facilidad.

-¿Q-Qué...?-no pareció entender mi intensión.

-Ahora es mi turno, Kagami-kun...- lo miré a los ojos de forma penetrante, y se ruborizó en un segundo. Él se acostó de espalda, sin dejar de verme, mientras me subía sobre él, e ir bajando mi boca dejando un camino de besos, hasta llegar a sus caderas. Las tomé con las manos para acomodarme mejor entre sus piernas, y de un sólo golpe bajé a sus testículos y los metí completos, ambos dentro de mi boca, y los movía con mi lengua, humectándolos. Kagami-kun jadeaba, y soltó un ronco gemido cuando succioné por primera vez.

-¡Mmmnn... Ahh... Mmmmmmnnn~!- no abría la boca , así si dejé sus testículos, para jugar con ellos con una mano, mientras mi boca subía a por pene hasta el glande, donde lamí, y cuando ya estaba mojada, hice presión con la punta de mi lengua en su uretra.

-Mmmmnngg~! Ku-kuroko...- dijo ronco, mirándome directamente, apretando las sábanas, y respirando muy agitado.

Dejé de lamer para meter el pene de Kagami-kun dentro, y giré mi lengua.

-¡Mmmmnngg~! Mi-mierda... Se siete…genial...- hechó su cabeza hacia atrás, dejando salir sus jadeos, que muy lentamente se estaban volviendo gemidos. Saber que le gustaba me excitó, y me motivó a meter aún más profundo su pene dentro de mi boca, ya que era grande, y no me cabía del todo, pero me esforcé, llegando un poco a mi garganta, mientras no dejaba de succionar.

-¡Gggg-mmmgg~! ¡Ku-Kuroko...! Muy bueno...- se mordió el labio inferior, y llevó su mano a mi cabeza, para acariciar mi mejilla. Lo encontré tan pero tan tierno. Subía y bajaba más rápido mi boca.- No…así no…que...me ven…go...-apenas podía decir, pero yo no hice caso, lo ignoré, y no dejé de mirar su rostro. Kagami-kun se ponía salado, y con una última succión, se vino en mi boca, pero la retire un poco después, no recibiendo todo, si no que con mi mano le masturbé muy rápido, mientras no dejaba de mirarle a la cara. Era tan interesante, verlo retorcerse de esa manera, ver como cerraba los ojos y apretaba sus labios, con un ronco gemido en su garganta rogando por salir, pero él lo calló, era un maldito orgulloso.

Lo dejé descansar un momento, para subir y ponerme a su lado otra vez, mientras me apoyaba en su pecho. Abrió los ojos y me miró directo, y ambos fuimos a besar al otro.

-¿Te gustó?...- pregunté entre sus labios.

-Si... Mucho...- volvió a besarme.- Me vine mucho por tu culpa…- ambos reímos.

Nos quedamos en silencio, mirándonos a los ojos. Entonces sentí el pecho de Kagami-kun siendo golpeado por su acelerado corazón, mientras me miraba sonrojado... ¿Qué le pasaba?...

* * *

-Ahora es mi turno, Kagami-kun...

Su cara tan provocadora me hizo sentir que mi rostro se volvía rojo. Me dejé llevar, viendo cada uno de sus movimientos, y me fui acostando de espalda, cuando él besaba y acariciaba mi pecho con sus manos, para ir bajando cada vez más. Se puso entre mis piernas, y si ni siquiera pude reaccionar ante su rápido movimiento, cuando ya tenía mis testículos en su boca. Lamía, girándolos por dentro, ambos, cuando de repente succionó.

-¡Mmmnn... Ahh... Mmmmmmnnn~!- evitaba a toda costa mostrar debilidad, pero no era malo lo que sentía, al contrario, era un placer indescriptible. Jadeaba, y Kuroko abandonó mis testículos para lamer y meter mi pene dentro de su pequeña boca, la cual me hacia aferrarme de las sábanas.

-¡Mmmmnngg~! Ku-kuroko...-

Tenía que decirle, que lo hacía excelente, era muy bueno, me tenía impresionado la verdad.

-¡Mmmmnngg~! Mi-mierda... Se siente...genial...- no podía resistirme, era tan bueno, así que dejé salir mis jadeos, para volver la mirada a cómo se esforzaba por darme placer, succionando con fuerza y rapidez. Lo sentía tan profundo en su garganta, realmente hacia un gran esfuerzo.

-¡Gggg-mmmgg~! Ku-Kuroko... Muy bueno...- le elogiaba, para que no dejara de hacerlo, me estaba volviendo loco con sólo su boca. Mi mano fue hasta su rostro y acaricié con cariño, porque lo que hacía era simplemente increíble. Aumentó la velocidad.

- No...así no..que...me ven…go...- mi voz salía entrecortada, y apenas podía hablar, de mi boca salía todo en forma de gemidos. El maldito de Kuroko continuó, torturándome. Me sentía próximo a mi orgasmo, cuando finalmente me corrí, algo avergonzado porque fue en su boca, pero la retiró, y me masturbó a mucha velocidad desde abajo, produciéndome el doble de placer. Cerré los ojos, aferrado a las sábanas, ahogando ese orgasmo que tenía en los pulmones.

Me dejé caer sobre mi almohada, intentando desesperado volver a respirar normal, pero aún me costaba recuperarme. Kuroko se acercó cada vez más a mí, y se recostó sobre mi pecho. Me enterneció, y con una sonrisa lo besé lento, como la primera vez.

-¿Te gustó?...- sus palabras podían hacer que mi estómago se revolcara.

-Si... Mucho...- le besé, una y otra vez.- Me vine mucho por tu culpa...- era verdad, con lo que no alcanzo a caer dentro de la boca de Kuroko mancho mis sábanas y mi vientre.

Un simple silencio, mientras nos mirábamos el uno al otro, fijo a los ojos. Sentí un mar de emociones dentro de mi pecho, y toda la felicidad de tener así a Kuroko junto a mí, el que estemos así de juntos, el que nos hayamos besado, todo había sido simplemente perfecto. Mientras más lo pensaba, más y más de daba cuenta de cómo él se fue metiendo dentro de mi corazón, hasta que ya no podía dejarlo ir, no a él, jamás. ¿Cómo había sido tan tonto para notar, que esa rabia y miedo hacia Aomine, y esta necesidad de tenerlo a mi lado, era porque estoy enamorado de él? Me sentí realmente idiota, pero ya lo sabía, mientras lo besaba, mientras tocaba su piel, mientras pronunciaba su nombre, sabía que me estaba enamorando más y más de él. El corazón al final de realmente racionarlo, me latió golpeando con rudeza mi pecho. Estaba latiendo de felicidad, de que ya había encontrado la respuesta.

Kuroko pareció notar los repentinos golpes en mi pecho, y sentí que mi rostro se calentaba. Con mucha lentitud, se fui levantando para sentarme un poco y quedar algo más alto que él. Lo miraba, fijo, cuando con mi mano tome su rostró y volví a besarlo, lento. Esto fue nuevo, un beso en el cual ya sabía que lo amaba, que sabía que no lo quería como mi amigo, que era muchísimo más que eso.

-Kuroko... Quiero decirte algo sobre lo que le dijiste a Aomine...- fue incómodo, para ambos, que yo lo mencionara, porque pude notar como mi saliva se volvía amarga, y su expresión de endurecía.

-... Tú dijiste que yo era tu luz, y tú eras mi sombra... Pero, cuando dijiste sobre que la sombra necesita de la luz para vivir... Bueno, tienes razón...- me detuvé, para ver si tenía algo que decir, pero sólo me miraba atento- ...Pero la luz necesita de la sombra también...

-¿Eh?...- Kuroko me miraba sorprendido.

-La luz...-continúe- alumbra, y da brillo a su entorno, y mientras más fuerte es, más poderosa puede brillar... ¿Pero, de que sirve, si no hay nada?...- le mire, y parecía confundido, lo estaba haciendo más complicado por nada.- La sombra es la demostración de que la luz funciona, de que tiene un propósito, de que su brillo tiene un resultado, que existe. La sombra es la prueba viviente, y mientras más oscura es, más demuestra a la luz su poder, y ella se siente orgullosa...- le sonreí- pero si no está, la luz se siente sola, perdida en el vacío, en busca de la sombra para sentirse completa, para tenerla cerca... La luz necesita de la sombra, tanto como esta necesita a la luz...-era claro que hablaba de esa "luz" como un "yo" disfrazado, y al parecer Kuroko había entendido, porque su mirada se llenó de brillo, y me hizo enamorarme una vez más...

-... Tú eres mi sombra, y yo te necesito, a ti, te necesito más que a nada -tomé sus manos-, y...ahora, que por idiota me vengo a dar cuenta, nunca te lo dije... Es una de las mejores cosas que me ha pasado en la vida, conocerte, que me eligieras, me llena en pecho de alegría y de... Amor... -_que...vergüenza... ¿Dónde obtuve ese valor?, ¿por qué mi boca no de detenía?, ¡¿por qué mi corazón me hacía ver a este chico tan hermoso?!_-... Me gustas... Me enamoré de ti Kuroko...

* * *

¡Hola a todos! ¡Vuelvo con una nueva publicación! Lo que llevo el fic está a punto de terminar :c creo que en la próxima pagina se acaba.

No he dado las gracias por sus reviews, pero créanme que e visto todos. Al final responda todos.

Aomine quedó en la historia XDD leí uno que preguntaba si había hard con él, pero no, no hay. También alguien quería saber el hecho que tuvo Kagami antes de los camarines; bueno, pues eso tampoco se sabe, nunca fue importante, sólo quería una escusa para que se fuera más tarde y encontrara a Kuroko, pero eso nunca fue tema lol!

¡Muchisimas gracias y lo siento si soy lenta, pero amo ser detallista en estos temas. Puede que se repiten mucho las cosas, pero es lindo saber la perspectivas de ambos ¿no?

Atentos a la próxima publicación, porque hay un pequeño cambio ^w^ ¡Ya lo verán~!

¡Este jueves 27 estoy de cumplee~! -celebra sola en su rincón-

¡Chau los quiero!

Emilia


	6. Chapter 6: Nuestro inicio

Kagami-kun se levantó, sentándose en la cama. Yo me quedo acostado, mirándolo atento. Su rostro estaba sonrojado, y tenía una expresión nerviosa. Me miraba atento para quitar rápidamente la mirada, así una y otra vez. No entendía qué le ocurría, cuando tomó mi rostro y me besó con cariño, lento, que hizo a mi corazón retorcerse. Era nuevo, tenía un sabor, algo diferente. Sus labios se movían delicados, saboreando los míos. Cuando se separó, me miró a los ojos, directo; realmente habían cambiado, de alguna forma, no sé cómo.

-Kuroko... Quiero decirte algo sobre lo que le dijiste a Aomine...- me sorprendió, si, que digiera su nombre en un momento así, y no fue agradable, para nada. Noté que fruncí el seño con disgusto.

-... Tú dijiste que yo era tu luz, y tú eras mi sombra... Pero, cuando dijiste sobre que la sombra necesita de la luz para vivir... Bueno, tienes razón...- hizo una pequeña pausa para mirarme, y continuó-...Pero la luz necesita de la sombra también...

-¿Eh?...- mis ojos se abrieron como platos, y me senté a su lado para mirarle de más cerca.

-La luz...-continuó- alumbra, y da brillo a su entorno, y mientras más fuerte es, más poderosa puede brillar... ¿Pero, de que sirve, si no hay nada?...- no entendía de que hablaba, y al parecer se puso más nervioso. De verdad no lograba entender por qué.

- La sombra es la demostración de que la luz funciona, de que tiene un propósito, de que su brillo tiene un resultado, y ella es la prueba viviente, y mientras más oscura es, más demuestra a la luz su poder, y ella se siente orgullosa... pero si no está, la luz se siente sola, perdida en el vacío, en busca de la sombra para sentirse completa, para tenerla cerca... La luz necesita de la sombra, tanto como esta necesita a la luz...

Entendí su indirecta, él era esa "luz"... Y técnicamente decía... Que yo era esa "sombra". Mi corazón hizo un latido potente que golpeó sin piedad mi pecho. No podía creer que decía eso. Kagami estaba sonriendo, y me hizo sonreír con él.

-... Tú eres mi sombra, y yo te necesito, a ti, te necesito más que a nada -tomó mis manos, de forma gentil-, y...ahora, que por idiota me vengo a dar cuenta, nunca te lo dije... Es una de las mejores cosas que me ha pasado en la vida, conocerte, que me eligieras, me llena en pecho de alegría y de... Amor... Me gustas... Me enamore de ti Kuroko...

Mi corazón, mente y oídos no sabían si estaban alucinando, pero él... Se me estaba declarando... Nunca, ni siquiera después de lo que hicimos aquí, me imaginé que haría algo así. No sabía cómo sentirme, era, algo nuevo, potente, enorme, algo que recorría mi cuerpo completo y me estremecía, algo que me hizo más liviano, que me hizo lanzarme a sus brazos, aferrarme a su cuello, y temblar. Entonces comprendí, que lo amaba también, desde el primer momento, desde que lo vi, le quise entregar mi sombra, sólo a él, porque sabía que él era el indicado, la persona con la que quería estar. ¿Cómo fui tan idiota de no darme cuenta hasta ahora? Lo amaba, más que a nada.

Correspondió el abrazo desde mi cintura, atrayéndome a él, y mi corazón volvió a doler, de manera que nunca, jamás en mi vida esperé sentir por alguien, era mágico, inexplicable.

-También estoy enamorado de ti... También te amo, Kagami-kun...- ambos nos abrazamos con aún más fuerza. Mi pecho pegado al de él, parecían pelear por ver quien tenía el latido más potente, que se golpeaban entre sí. Quería fundirme con él, tenerlo cerca cómo nunca antes, darle más que mi sombra, darle mi vida, corazón y alma.

Volvimos desesperados a los labios del otro, y fue un beso torpe e incómodo, era tanta nuestra emoción y felicidad que no sabíamos cómo actuar. Pudimos coordinarnos, y nuestras bocas se unían de forma apasionada y alocada, haciendo ruidos húmedos que me volvieron a encender. ¿Cuánto más iba a soportar?, pero realmente lo deseaba, quería ser de él, y que él fuera mío.

-Kagami-kun... Hazme el amor...- rogué entre nuestros labios. Respiramos agitados por unos pocos segundos, y su respuesta fue volver a besarme, tirándome contra la cama, dejándome bajo su cuerpo, rodeándome con sus enormes y fuertes brazos. Quería morir, morir de felicidad. Ahora, podía asegurar, que _"el amor de verdad",_ existe.

* * *

Kuroko me tenía fuertemente abrazado desde mi cuello, atrayéndome, mientras oía algo como una pequeña risita que provenía de él. Lo abrasé de la misma forma, desde su delicada cintura. Estaba tan ansioso por la respuesta, sentía que cada segundo de silencio eran horas, y sólo quería oírlo decir…

-También estoy enamorado de ti... También te amo, Kagami-kun...- dijo entonces, tomándome por sorpresa; a pesar de ser la respuesta que tanto deseaba, ser dicha por sus propios labios era mil veces más hermoso. Mi corazón dio un latido fuerte, para después ir tan rápido que parecía triturar mi pecho. Lo aferré más a mí, escondiendo mi rostro en su cuello. Sentía su latir sobre mi pecho, ya que ambos estábamos unidos en este potente abrazo, que deseaba, rogaba porque nunca se acabara, era perfecto, pero tuve que hacerlo, para poder besarlo. Chocamos los dientes, descoordinados, como si no tuviéramos experiencia alguna. Me tranquilicé un poco, y pude besarlo normal, pero se volvía cada vez más y más apasionado, llevándome al éxtasis, a desearlo de nuevo, a volvernos uno.

-Kagami-kun... Hazme el amor...- la voz agitada y suplicante de Kuroko me excitó, produciendo un cosquilleo por todo mi cuerpo, pero en especial en mi miembro. Sentía que el calor inundaba cada célula, y que pedían a grito unirse con Kuroko.

Me abalancé sobre él, devorando su boca, introduciendo mi lengua, profundo, saboreando la suya. Nos fuimos recostando, yo sobre Kuroko, mientras él se dejaba, técnicamente me tiraba hacia él. Volví a quedar arriba, aprisionándolo contra la cama.

Era definitivo, amaba locamente a Kuroko, y él me amaba a mí. Desde qué lo conocí sólo lo odiaba, no me agradaba, pero logré conocerlo, y ya no puedo quitarlo de mi cabeza, él es mi complemento. Sobre que siempre hay una mitad o alma destinada con la tuya, nunca lo había creído, hasta este momento, donde yo sabía que había encontrado a la mía. Yo no soy así, pero el amor me cambió, y ahora ya no puedo detener mi boca, mis manos, mis pensamientos, mis ganas de hacer finalmente nuestras almas una, y así estar siempre unidos, como la luz y la sombra hacen, estar juntas para existir. Yo necesitaba a Kuroko, como nunca antes había necesitado a alguien; esto lo volvía en mi persona especial, la única con la que quiero estar en este mundo, aquí y ahora...

* * *

**_[A partir de ahora estará narrado en 3ra persona]_**

* * *

Ambos se besaban desenfrenados, dejándose llevar por la pasión y el deseo hacia el otro. Se acariciaban las espaldas desnudas, rozando y uniendo sus pieles, las cuales comenzaban a sudar, por el calor que los invadía saber que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, por saber que eran luz y sombra.

Kagami se separó un poco para ponerse entre sus piernas. Kuroko las abrió, sin pudor, mordiéndose el labio inferior, mientras veía al pelirrojo con lujuria. Este, pasó a lamerse dos dedos, de forma rápida, para luego con su otra mano separar más aún las piernas del peliceleste, y masajear su ano. Lo tocaba en círculo, haciendo pequeñas presiones. Miraba a su pareja desde arriba, y este realmente parecía disfrutarlo, con su boca abierta jadeando, mirando todo lo que el otro hacía. Kagami metió el primer dedo, llegando lo más profundo posible, moviéndolo para dilatar. Movía su mano, metiendo y sacando su dedo. A pesar de todo, aún era muy estrecho, y con sus dedos con saliva no bastaba para lubricar... Pensó en la opción de lamer, pero realmente no creía que fuera buena idea, tomaría más tiempo, y quería tener a Kuroko en ese mismo momento, por lo que no quiso hacerlo. Tuvo una idea.

-Espérame aquí, ya vuelvo...- le miró algo triste, como pidiendo disculpas. Rápidamente sacó sus dedos y se levantó, corriendo al baño, dejando al otro con las piernas abiertas y excitado.

-Tsk… Mierda…- Kuroko maldijo bajo ante la falta de atención, no tener a Kagami cerca lo hacía sentirse sólo, necesitaba de él, desesperadamente. Mientras esperaba, no pudo evitar tocarse, para calmar un poco las ansias.

Kagami llegó entonces corriendo con algo en su mano. Volvió al lado de su pareja, y de nuevo devoró sus labios.

-Disculpa, fui por algo...- le mordió el labio, recompensando por la espera. Se escuchó el sonido de la tapa del frasco abrirse.- Esto ayudará...

-¿Qué es?..- preguntó Kuroko curioso.

-Lubricante...- logró susurrar el pelirrojo. Se miraron sonrojados y avergonzados, ambos tenían claro cuál era su finalidad. Kagami derramó un poco sobre los mismos dedos que había utilizado antes, y volvió a separar las piernas de Kuroko. Pegó de la misma forma sus dedos, pero ahora era diferente, mucho más resbaladizo y... Sencillo. Volvió a meter su dedo, y llegó con mucha facilidad hasta lo más adentro del peliceleste.

-Aah~… Mucho mejor…- apenas pudo decir Kuroko entre susurros, sintiendo mucho mejor su interior. Metía y sacaba el dedo, junto con un sonido de chapoteo bastante obsceno, que hacía que ambos se calentaran. Kagami volvió a tomar el frasco, mientras metía otro dedo dentro de su pareja, la cual tembló bajo suyo; con el frasco se mojó la otra mano, y ésta la llevó a su pene, masturbándose y lubricando. Hacía tijeras dentro, mientras no dejaba de mover su muñeca, sacando y metiendo cada vez más rápido. Kuroko imitó al pelirrojo, y pudo alcanzar con mucho esfuerzo el frasco de lubricante a su lado, para así también empapar su mano con el líquido y atenderse.

Pareciera como si el mundo hubiese desaparecido, todo estaba en un pacífico silencio, que les permitía oír con claridad sus jadeos y gemidos, era como si existieran simplemente ellos, nadie quien pudiera arruinar su momento, completamente perfecto. En cada segundo se miraron directo a los ojos, transmitiendo sus sentimientos sin necesidad de palabras, sólo había esa simple pero profunda mirada, que los hacía desearse desesperadamente.

Tomó poco tiempo para que Kagami metiera el tercer dedo, y Kuroko arañó las sábanas, retorciéndose. Esto era lo que más había metido Kagami dentro de él, y era doloroso, pero con los gentiles y ágiles movimientos del pelirrojo, ablandaron ese sector a la perfección.

-Estás listo...- Kagami bajó hasta el rostro de Kuroko y lo besó. El peliceleste cerró los ojos avergonzado, afirmando que lo que había dicho era cierto, ya podía recibir a Kagami. Sin sacar sus dedos, fue posicionado bien tu glande directo en su entrada, y al retirarlos, no dejó que se cerrara, metiendo un poco la punta. Era mucho más grande, y cubría más espacio que esos 3 dedos, por lo que Kuroko notó al instante la diferencia.

-Relajate...- dijo suavemente Kagami, abriendo mejor las piernas de su pareja, las que levantó, otorgando una mejor vista a su trasero, y dando más comodidad. Las piernas de ambos temblaban, y sus respiraciones descontroladas los estaban ahogando, pero también les daba una increíble sensación de placer.

Kagami finalmente empujó su cadera hacia adelante, introduciendo esta vez su glande completo.

-¡Aah!.. Duele…- apenas pudo decir Kuroko, apretando con fuerzas sus dientes y ojos, clavando sus uñas en las sábanas. Kagami bajó su rostro y besó sus labios con cariño.

-Tranquilo, será lento... mmm...no haré nada que te lastime...- dijo sobre sus labios temblorosos. Kuroko no pudo evitar soltar una lágrima de felicidad, y se abrazó a Kagami del cuello. Ya más relajado, el pelirrojo se volvió a levantar para mover mejor sus caderas. El tronco entraba lento, pero las paredes de Kuroko parecían recibirlo bien. No le dolía en lo absoluto, lo que dolió fue la penetración en su entrada, pero sentía un placer delicioso cuando se iba deslizando, llenando cada vez más su interior. Entonces, cuando entró completa dentro del peliceleste, aplastó directamente sobre ese punto, ese bulto que había sentido Kagami antes con sus dedos, el cual podía sentir ahora con su glande, y que hizo gritar a Kuroko, encorvando su espalda.

-¡Ka-Kagami-kuuun~!- dio un fuerte y agudo gemido, apenas pudiendo abrir los ojos. Las paredes del peliceleste se contrajeron, apretando el pene de Kagami, el cual casi se corre de placer.

-¡Mmmmmg~! Muy rico...- dijo sin pudor, lamiendo sus labios, casi ronroneando, como un tigre. Comparado con Kagami, Kuroko era un pequeño gatito, pero se amaban y se necesitaban mutuamente.

Kagami se agachó y acomodó su cuerpo más cerca de Kuroko, para poder besarlo y morderle el cuello. Se quedaron un par de minutos jadeando e intentando recuperarse, cuando Kuroko hizo el primer movimiento de cadera involuntario.

-Voy a comenzar...- susurró el pelirrojo al oído del otro.

-Si, hazlo...aah...por favor...- Kuroko se afirmó de sus hombros, intentando abrir los ojos para verle.

Kagami endureció las piernas, y levantó el trasero, quedando en un mejor ángulo. Tiró las caderas hacia atrás, sacando su pene, el cual hacía roce con las paredes de Kuroko, y ambos temblaban ante ese delicioso toque. Antes de salir por completo, hizo una estocada, y regresando rápidamente hasta el fondo, volviendo a tocar la próstata.

-¡Aaaaahh~!  
-¡Gggg-mmm~!

Kuroko tuvo un fuerte espasmo, apretando a Kagami dentro de él, haciéndolo gruñir. El pelirrojo besó la frente de su pareja para calmarlo, y volvió a repetir el mismo patrón. Con cada penetración y toque en su próstata, Kuroko soltaba cada vez más rápidos y altos gemidos. Kagami comenzó con un ritmo ahora más rápido.

-¡Ka-ah~-Ka-Kagami~!

-Dime... Dime Taiga...- dijo roncamente sin detenerse.

Kuroko calló por unos segundos, cuando respondió.

-No...

Kagami lo miró algo sorprendido, no entendía que tenía de malo.

-Así...te llama... Hi…muro-kun...mmmg~...- su rostro demostró una clara emoción de disgusto cuando pronuncio el nombre del amigo de infancia de Kagami.

El pelirrojo no lo podía creer, nunca imaginó que Kuroko podría llegar a sentir celos; ahora recuerda como lo miraba en su reencuentro, y como intentó convencer a Kagami de que resolvieran su problema rápido. No sabía porque, pero ante esa idea, en sólo pensar que Kuroko había sentido celos por él, le produjo un cosquilleo en su estómago. Sonrió con sus ojos brillantes, y volvió a su vaivén, pero ahora un poco más rápido, pero más fuerte y profundo. Esto tomó por sorpresa a su pareja.

-¡AAAAH~!- clavó sus uñas en los fuertes y musculosos hombros del pelirrojo.

-Él no importa…- decía sin detener sus caderas, mirando a Kuroko con una inevitable sonrisa, y el ceño fruncido por el esfuerzo.-Tú eres más importante...mmm... Pero di mi nombre, dime como siempre lo haces...- jadeaba en su oído, con las manos a cada lado de la cabeza del peliceleste.

-¡Ahh-Aaah...Kagami-kunmmg...Kagami-kun!- con cada vez que decía su nombre, subía más y más el tono, llegando a gritar. Intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no cerrar los ojos, pero era muy difícil, sentía tanto placer, tanto, que debería ser ilegal, era como ir al cielo, como volar, como sentir que tu cuerpo completo se volvía loco y la mente se nublaba, sólo existía ese momento, esa exquisita sensación.-Tu...di el mío...¡aaaahhh~!

-¡Kuroko...Kuroko, Kuroko!- apoyó su frente en la de su pareja, e intentó besarlo, pero no podía respirar, sus pulmones se quemaban.

-No…puedo...Kagami...no...¡ya!..- apenas podía hablar, con un tono algo agudo y vergonzoso.

-Yo…tampoco... Hazlo...conmigo...mmmg- gruñó.

Con una última carrera, las caderas de Kagami tomaron una velocidad que los ponía locos, que no les dejaba pensar con claridad, sólo ese momento, sólo eso importaba. Kagami sacó sus manos del lado de la cabeza del peliceleste, y las llevó a las nalgas de él, apretándolas, haciendo aún más presión sobre su miembro. Kuroko ayudó al pelirrojo, enredando sus piernas a su cadera, y con **esa **última estocada, la más profunda, tocó el sensible bulto de Kuroko, que produjo una cadena eléctrica en su espina, que bajó hasta su vientre, testículos, y sentía su semen recorría su pene, para finalmente salir expulsado por su glande. Kagami detuvo sus movimientos, sólo presionaba hacia adentro, sintiendo las entrañas de Kuroko apretar de forma deliciosa, llevándolo al cielo en un segundo, y eyaculando dentro de su pareja. Este sentía el líquido cálido ocupar todo dentro, subiendo y subiendo, tan profundo; ante esa sensación abrió los ojos como platos, volviendo su orgasmo aún más potente. Los pulmones rogaron por expulsar ese aire acumulado, en forma de grito, inundando su mundo, inundando el cuarto, llegando a sus oídos y sintiendo algo de vergüenza, pero ya no importaba en lo absoluto, lo dejaron salir, sin pudor ni medida, su mejor orgasmo hasta ahora.

Kagami y Kuroko se quedaron unos segundos estáticos, intentando con todas sus fuerzas recuperarse, y el de arriba rodó sobre si, para recostarse junto al peliceleste, rebotando en el colchón. Respiraban, intentando llenar de nuevo aire sus pulmones, los cuales estaban ardiendo, el último orgasmo los había dejado completamente exhaustos. Kuroko como pudo, apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del otro, y se acurrucó, y fue envuelto por los fuertes brazos del pelirrojo. Éste se levantó un poco, para poder tomar las sábanas y mantas que se habían caído al suelo con toda la acción anterior, y con ellas cubrió a ambos. Se quedaron así unos segundos, volviendo a una respiración regular. Todo quedó en silencio.

-Kuroko... ¿Estás dormido?...-Kagami fue el primero en hablar.

-No...- contestó el otro, volviendo a acurrucarse. Kagami con su mano desocupada buscó la de su pareja y entrelazaron los dedos.

No sabían de qué hablar, pero a la vez querían decir tantas cosas, que se sentían bien con el otro, que se amaban, que querían estar juntos a partir de ahora, pero ninguno de los dos se atrevía. Así fue como el cansancio les fue ganando.

-Buenas noches Kuroko...- con mucha vergüenza, se atrevió a acercar sus labios a los cabellos celeste del otro y depositó un dulce beso.

Kuroko se sintió más tranquilo, ese silencio había sido muy agobiante, por lo que también acercó la mano del pelirrojo que cogía la suya y la besó de igual forma, dándole a saber que todo estaba bien.

Los músculos de todo el cuerpo de Kagami se relajaron al momento de sentir esos dulces labios, y al final ambos cayeron dormidos.

Era ya tarde, casi las 11 de la mañana, cuando Kagami fue el primero en abrir los ojos. Sentía su cuerpo extraño, como más ligero, refrescado y joven. Volteó y a su lado, vio el rostro acurrucado de Kuroko al lado de su hombro. Entonces recordó todo.

_"-Tú eres mi sombra, y yo te necesito, a ti, te necesito más que a nada... Me gustas... Me enamoré de ti Kuroko..."_

El corazón de Kagami dio un golpe feroz en su pecho, y sintió que inevitablemente su rostro se ruborizaba. Aún le costaba creer que pudo decir algo así, él, un chico rudo, confesándose de tal manera tan cursi. Se quedó viendo a Kuroko dormir por unos minutos, realmente era muy lindo. Nunca pensó que iba a sentir cosas por este chico, el cual antes odiaba, pero ahora ya no podía dejarlo ir.

Lentamente, Kuroko abrió sus ojos celestes, y se topó con los rojos brillantes de Kagami, que lo miraban atento, que ni siquiera se apartaron, si no que fueron acompañados con una sonrisa tímida.

Kuroko se sintió tan avergonzado, recordar todo lo que pasó ayer aceleraba su pulso de manera increíble.

_"-También estoy enamorado de ti... También te amo, Kagami-kun... Hazme el amor..."_

Tragó saliva con dificultad, cuando sintió la mano de Kagami colarse por debajo de las sábanas para encontrarse con una suya.

-Buenos días...- sonrió el pelirrojo.

-Buenos días...- respondió el otro tímido, pero tomando valor, se acercó a su pareja, la cual lo recibió con los brazos abiertos, y quedaron abrazados. Kuroko ocultaba su cabeza en el enorme pecho del pelirrojo, cerrando los ojos, respirando su aroma. Kagami pasó a besarle la cabeza.

-Jeje, nunca pensé que podrías ser así de cariñoso. Me sorprendes, Kagami-kun...

-Cállate, tú no tienes derecho a decir nada, eres todo un pervertido.- río el otro, recibiendo un pequeño y suave golpe en su pecho con uno de los puños del peliceleste.

Se quedaron en silencio, no sabían que más decir. ¿Ahora que eran exactamente?...

-Kuroko...

-¿Si?...

-Bueno... Lo que nos dijimos ayer sobre... Ya sabes, lo que sentíamos...- decía casi tartamudeando, y el otro se acurrucó también avergonzado. Ambos tenían el corazón a mil, no podían creerlo, aún era difícil de procesar: ellos se amaban.

-Si quiero, quiero estar contigo, Kagami-kun...- se adelantó Kuroko. No sabía exactamente si a eso se refería, pero estaba seguro de que eso era. Kagami simplemente río y lo abrazó mucho más fuerte, apoyando su nariz sobre la cabeza del peliceleste.

Se quedaron así varios minutos más, cuando el estómago de Kagami rugió por el hambre. Se levantaron, y se miraron los cuerpos desnudos. Ambos estaban llenos de chupones en el cuello y pecho.

Cuando Kuroko intentó levantarse sintió un agudo dolor en su trasero. Kagami avergonzado y arrepentido –ya que él tenía toda la culpa-, lo ayudó, levantándolo con sus brazos como princesa para llevarlo al baño, sin antes besarle los labios con cariño. Se ducharon juntos, dándose pequeños besos de vez en cuando, pero nada erótico… Aún no.

Kagami se cambió con una nueva muda de ropa, pero Kuroko no tenía nada que ponerse, por lo que su pareja le dio una camisa, la cual le quedaba flotando al menor, causando risas en su pareja ante lo adorable que se veía.

Iban a desayunar, para encontrarse con las sorpresas de Nigou por el suelo. Habían olvidado por completo al pequeño cachorro, por lo que no podían enojarse con él, era su responsabilidad cuidarlo después de todo. Limpiaron, desayunaron, se acomodaron juntos en el sofá a ver algo de televisión con unas tasas de café humeantes a medio terminar, y Nigou acurrucado entre ambos, arriba en sus piernas, pidiendo cariños. Kagami molesto lo dejó ahí, pero al ver que Kuroko le daba más atención al cachorro, sin aviso le robó un beso apasionado a su pareja.

La verdad, este estilo de vida, no les molestaba en lo absoluto.

**…**

_"La sombra necesita de la luz para existir, y sin esta, puede llegar a desaparecer... En cambio la luz puede estar sola, sin necesidad de la sombra"_

Ese pensamiento había desaparecido de la mente de Kuroko, al saber que su luz, necesitaba de él, una sombra, se necesitaban mutuamente, para ser felices... Para existir...

**FIN**

* * *

¡Hola a todos! Si, odienme, no lo subía no porque tuviera un problema, si no de puro floja lo siento mucho.

Bueno, como les dije antes, he aquí el último capitulo!

Ustedes ya saben como inició esta historia: Es vieja, escrita a celular y no tenía mucha experiencia (con esa amiga se llega lejos!) con la escritura, y pos, intenté hacer arreglos, manitos de gato para que se entienda mejor.

Leo sus comentarios, lo juro, sólo que no los respondo directamente :c Creo que voy a comenzar a hacerlo, me siento mal no hacer eso tan básico :c

Bueno, no creo que hace falta señalar que los personajes no me pertenecen para nada, sólo los utilicé para nuestra diversión como fanáticos de esta pareja, por lo que todo aquí fue inventado a base del manga y mis deseos; personalidades no originales, pero requeridas para este fic, como a un Kagami romántico y un Kuroko muy sumiso. No siempre son así, pero en esta historia mía por lo menos si ^^

Bueno, espero les haya gustado esta historia que decidí salvar, y pues, me encantaría leer sus opiniones y todo!

Más adelante publicaré muchas historias más, así que si les gustó cómo escribo, etc, sería un honor para mi que me siguieran. También, a futuro, pienso hacer lo mismo que hacía en la pagina, que eran fics a pedido, pero ahora no tengo tiempo para eso.

Un saludo a todos los reviews: TetsuAkashi, RizelHolmes, kyan, Sakuyachan17, Rikka Yamato, Nai-Nyan, Annie Thompsom, Atenea.2395, Maty-chan Rodriguez, karla-chin, .353, night, Ro, Nozomi, kyaaaaaa, Momoi Tetsuya y NEKO-chan! Sus lindas palabras me encantan, y espero seguir viéndolos en mis próximos proyectos!

Muchos besos a todos y pues, de vuelta a clases los chilenos nomas Q_Q

Saludoooos~!

PD: AH! El cambio a 3ra persona fue porque cuando lo estaba escribiendo me estaba tardando mucho, por eso la forma más rápida era así :c


End file.
